The Twins of Love and Nightmares
by NyanRainbowPrincess
Summary: Sequel To Kuktau Escapade. Everyone suddenly has nightmares about their lovers, and decides to go find out why. Along the way, they meet someone's twins. Between this glorious quest, they come across betrayal, love, jealousy, and best of all...One question remains...Is their love true! *They won't be having any sweet dreams anytime soon!*
1. Chapter 1

Azuky: We are back!

Nyan: Sequel time baby! :D

Akemi: Yep! And there's more love! ^-^

Yoru: I better be in this one... DX

Nyan: Sure?

Akemi: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara. Or else I would've been real.

Prequel

Akemi, and his twin, Akira, are the called The Twins Of Love. They were born from the God and Goddess of Love, the rulers of Heaven.

They were living a happy life in Heaven, but, one day, the goddess of discord planned to take over Heaven. The goddess of discord hated LOVE, she loathe IT! Akemi's and Akira's parents, knew that she could one day, defeat them. So, they separated the twins from each other, and shipped them to an orphan place. But, before they sent Akira away, the Goddess of Discord, Discordest tainted Akira. Now, they have been living their lives separated...Till...One day...  
Priscilla's P.O.V.  
Me and Akemi were laying on our sides talking to each other in a flowery meadow. It was so beautiful. The air was fresh and our charas were playing happily together. I could see Utau and Kukai holding hands from a distance and I smiled. My life was perfect right now. Suddenly, Utau screamed and I looked over to see Kukai disappearing. I tried to gasp, but no sound came out of my mouth. Then she came up to me and yelled.  
"How could you do this Priscilla?!" She had gotten a devil's outfit with a pitchfork and was pointing it at me.  
"Akemi, HELP!" I yelled, but it only came out as a whisper.  
"I can't believe you Priscilla..." Akemi said looking at me with pure hate before fading away. Then, I saw him with like 20 other girls.  
"I can't believe you thought he loved you," one said.  
"He couldn't have possibly liked an ugly loser like you," another girl sneered.  
"A-Akemi?" I mustered trying to hide the tears in my eyes. What was happening?  
"Priscilla, we both now I was just being nice to you. Why would I actually love you." He looked at me with anger.  
"Besides, his would be self is cupid. He doesn't have time to love you," Utau jeered at me before kissing Akemi. Then I woke up startled. Tears were running down my face and my breathing was quick and short.  
"What's wrong Prisca-chan?" Melissa asked me with obvious worry. I looked around and saw that I had awakened all of my charas.  
"Nothing..." I muttered under my breath. I picked up my cell phone and called Akemi.  
"Prisca-koi? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Normal people would wait until at least 8..." He said kind of drowsy. His voice was slightly shaking.  
"Did I call you at a bad time?"  
"No it's fine. So what's wrong?" Akemi asked. I'm lucky that he cares enough to not be too annoyed about me waking him up this early.  
"You love me right?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" he sounded confused.  
"No reason. I've got to go. Bye." Then I hung up. I was confused and worried. But it was probably nothing anyway.

Akemi's POV  
Me and Priscia-koi were by the late, taking a nice walk. Then Priscia was suddenly crowd by fanboys!  
"Hey! Back off! She's MY girl!" I shouted at them.  
They stopped and stared at me. "I'm not yours! I never loved you! I LIED! HA!" Prisca shouted at me and slapped me on the cheek. The sound of flesh filled the air.  
"Prisca-koi?! PRISCA SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted and began to shake her a little.  
"I'M NOT YOUR KOI! I never loved you! NOW STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted at me and then slapped my hand away.  
"Prisca-koi? Let's go, I dumped Utau for you." Kukai said, suddenly arriving on a motorcyle.  
She giggled and got out and said,"SAYONRA, DEAD BEAT!"  
"PRISCA! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!" I cried out and began to cry, knowing that she lied to me, JUST TO GET KUKAI!  
"I DID! BUT YOU LIED TO ME!" She shouted and Kukai began to drive away with her.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!" I shouted and began to break down.  
Suddenly, I woke up by a phone call. THANK YOU! I couldn't handle being in that place any longer!  
I look at the Number ID and Prisca is calling. I better act like I didn't have a nightmare.  
I picked up the phone and said,"Prisca-koi? Why are you calling me so early in the morning? Normal people would wait until 8..." I said drowsy for effect.  
"Did I call you at a bad time?" She asked me, kinda worried.  
"No it's fine. So what's wrong?" I asked, confused why she was calling me.  
"You love me right?" She asked me. ..It's just like the dream..  
"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I said to her, confused.  
"No reason. I've got to go. Bye." She said and then I hung up.  
I looked around for Kyūpiddo. He suddenly got on my shoulder and said,"What's wrong, man?"  
I shook my head said,"N-nothing. Just a bad dream..."  
He didn't sound convinced and said,"Liar! I have the same dreams YOU DO!"  
"Um..Err..Fine, I had a dream that Prisca thought I didn't love her and then ran off to Kukai..." I said and began to tear up.  
Kyūpiddo then kicked me on my shoulder. "Ouch! Why?" I asked me, and started rubbing my shoulder for less pain.  
"To make you stop crying! Look! I think I know why you had this nightmare. It's possible that Prisca-chan had the same dream, and that's why she called you, saying that." He said to me.  
I thought to myself and suspiciously said,"How do you know?"  
He began to fidget with his fingers and said,"Well..Umm.."  
"TELL. ME. NOW." I shouted at him.  
"Well, you see..." He said and began to tell me the reason.

Nyan: Sorry it was short.

Azuky: We'll see you in the next chapter! :D

Akemi: R & R


	2. Nightmares for everyone! :D

**Azuky: UPDATE!**

**Nyan: Sequel time baby! :D**

**Akemi: Yep! And prepare..FOR NIGHTMARES! MWAHAH**

**Yoru: ..SCARY!**

**Nyan: AKEMI STOP BEING SCARY! DISCLAIMER!**

**Akemi: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara. Or else I would've been real.**

* * *

**A M U ' S P. O. V.**

* * *

I can't believe it... Ami and my charas decided to have another karaoke competition... Now I am deaf to the world and everything outside it.I saw Priscilla and Akemi sitting with the rest of our group. Wonder why they're not sitting together?

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" Prisca-chan cheerfully greeted me. I could sense a little worry in her eyes like she's not alright.

"Ohayo Amu-koi!" Tadase waved over to me. I blushed. I still wasn't used to that. The bell rang really fast.

"Guess I better get to school guys, Bye." Akemi got up and left. He glanced at Priscilla for a moment and then walked away.

"Is everything Ok with you and Akemi, Priscilla?" I asked concerned. They usually parted with a hug at the least.

"Oh, nothing." She muttered quietly. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it... I walked to my seat and sat down for class. Nikaidou-sensei started lecturing us about some random subject. I didn't know because my eyelids started to slowly close, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

My dream started out after the karaoke party we went to at Priscilla-chan's house. Akemi and Priscilla had cornered me and Tadase after everyone else left. Pop! A blue music note appeared on Priscilla's headband, and Akemi got that heart tattoo again.

"You 2 like each other, right?" Akemi asked me. My face heated up and I slowly nodded with Tadase following my lead.  
"You two are so cute together! You should totally date!" Prisca-chan screamed more hyperly and girly than usual.

"But..." Me and Tadase stuttered at the exact same time.

"You even say your sentences together! You are totally the best couple ever!" Priscilla squealed again. I sweat-dropped at her.

"She's right! As the angel of love, I approve of this union!" El flew up to my face causing me to jump a little a grab Tadase's arm.

"You're outnumbered. And since I have the power of cupid on my side, I can see you two are perfect together." Akemi said softly.

"Yep!" El and Priscilla agreed in unison.

"Amu-chan," Tadase whispered next to me. I looked into his eyes and he grabbed my hands softly. "Will you let me love you? Would y-you want to be my girlfriend?" I couldn't believe it. I nodded in silence and shock. Then he kissed me on the cheek for the 2nd time in my life. And I was now going to be known all over the world as a blushing tomato.

Then he disappeared slowly. I tried to reach for him but he was loosened from my reach. I was surrounded by darkness. I couldn't feel or see anything.

I saw a figure that looked like Tadase's and opened my eyes in shock. I saw him bleeding all over on the ground hardly breathing.

"TADASE!" I yelled. And then a collision with the classroom floor woke me up as my classmates laughed.

"Himamori-san," Nikaidou-sensei stated, "Please catch up on your sleep at home."

"Hai," I said as I sat down humiliated.

* * *

**Rima' S P. O. V.**

* * *

"TADASE!" I looked over my shoulder to see Amu fall from her desk onto the hard floor. The class burst into laughter.

All except for us her friends though. Nikaidou sensei reprimanded Amu for falling asleep in class. I'm surprised he didn't make any comments about the Tadase thing. Class was over pretty soon and we went into the Royal Garden to have some tea. :3

"Amu, how come you yelled out Tadase's name in class?" Priscilla instantly drilled Amu. Yaya came up behind Amu and held her down just in case she got any ideas.

"I was having a nightmare..." she whispered quietly. I could see sadness in her eyes.

"Don't you mean a daymare? Yaya is confused." Yaya replied.

"I had a nightmare last night too..." Priscilla muttered, and from the look in her eyes, it wasn't a good one.

"Yaya wants to know!" Yaya yelled. Priscilla nodded and told us her nightmare.

"But Akemi wouldn't do that to you, he loves you right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I just don't know if I'm good enough for him anymore. Maybe that dream was a sign..." Priscilla admitted sadly. Yaya then urged

Amu to share her "daymare". It was just as sad as Priscilla's, maybe even more.

"It's probably just a phase..." I suggested.

"Probably," Priscilla said. Pretty soon it was time to go home, but when I went to bed, I had the strangest dream... And the weird part is, I felt like I was sharing it with Nagihiko...

* * *

**NAGIHIKO' S P. O. V.**

* * *

"Rima-chan!" I smiled happily at her. Me and her were on the beach taking a nice walk.

"...WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" She shouted at me with so much hatred, like never before!

"Rima-chan?...Are you okay?" I asked to her worriedly, and held onto her shoulder.

She slapped my hand off and said,"No, you cheated on me with Amu! So I'm going out with Tadase!" And then she smirked at me.

"What?! I NEVER CHEATED ON YOU! We never even went out!" I asked to her, confused.

"So? We were like Amu and Tadase." She said to me with pure hatred and coldness.

I shrived at her tone and said,"But, doesn't Hotori-kun love Amu?!"

Her smirked disappeared and became a sad frown.

Suddenly, Amu appeared and said,"...TADASE-KUN?! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH RIMA?!"

Tadase arrived with a motorcycle and said,"Because, you cheated on me with..FUJISAKI!"

I looked at Amu and she began to cry and cried,"NO! I WAS HELPING HIM BUY A SOMETHING FOR YOU! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!"

Tadase's face turned into sorrowful and said,"I'm sorry, Amu-chan...I didn't know.."

Amu's face began to show with pure hatred and slapped Hotori-kun's face. "Too late! If you can't trust me, then I don't see how we can be together!" She said while breaking down into tears. I walked over to her and comforted her.

"Nagihiko...Is this true?" Rima-chan said, oddly nicely and sadly.

"Yes. I asked Amu-chan to help me buy you a PROMISE RING!" I shouted at her. She began to say sorry, but I won't believe it.

"You broke my heart by not believeing me, anymore...We're over." I said to her, and held back my tears. She began to cry and Hotori-kun went and comforted her.

I said loud and clearly,"Come on, Amu-chan. Let's go." She nodded and followed me.

"WHY RIMA-CHAN?! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I yelled out and noticed that I was in Amu's room.

She suddenly woke up and shouted,"WHY TADASE-KOI?! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!"

She saw me and was startled that I was in her room. I wouldn't blame her, a boy is in her room...

"Nagihiko?! Why are you here?!" She asked me and began to panic.

I went over to her bed and hugged her tightly and said,"I have no idea either. I suddenly had a horror dream and then I woke up to be in your room..."

She began to cry and said,"T-t-tadse-koi..I had a bad one too..."

Why did she shout 'Tadase-kun! DON'T YOU TRUST ME?!' when she woke up...In my dream, Amu said the same thing..

"Nagihiko, why were you yelling Rima-chan in your sleep?" She asked me.

I thought of a theorty and began to explain it to her...

Her eyes widen and said,"...Nagihiko..Priscilla-chan had a nightmare too about Akemi-kun not loving her...We need to tell the others.." Her eyes and face turned serious.

I nodded and let go of her. I took out my phone and began to dial them...

* * *

**NyanRainbowPrincess: O.o Dang, we can write a lot! :D**

**Azuky: *Is asleep* ...Wahh..*Throws storybook at Nyan* I'm lazy.. *Goes to sleep***

**NyanRainbowPrincess: WHAT?! NOO! *Attempts to throw it back***

**Azuky: *Catches and throws back* R&R for us. We work HARD to write this chapter. :D**

**NyanRainbowPrincess: T~T Homework and this too?! WHY!**


	3. We're going to Great Britain!

Nyan: Chapter 3! :D  
Azuky: It's ready to go!  
Akemi: Let's do this thing!  
Kyuppido: NyanRainbowPrincess don't own Shugo Chara. Just their own characters.

* * *

Ch. 3 We're going to Britain!  
Priscilla's P.O.V.  
Amu just called me and said that everyone should meet up in the Royal Garden. I was still pretty shaken from my nightmare. I wonder why those keep happening. I felt tears fall from my eyes.  
"Priscilla, don't worry. Everything will be alright," Melody said wiping my tears. All of my charas, including Sparkle who had come back to me recently, hugged me.  
"Hai," I smiled softly, there was always going to be a happy ending, even if the beginning is terribly sad. Or was it the other way round? I shook the thought out of my head and opened the door to the Royal Garden. I saw everyone there except Utau.  
"Hi guy-" I was cut off by a blonde blur running towards Kukai.  
"KUKAI!" Utau was red and looked like she was about to murder him.  
"Utau! I already told you it was just a nightmare! I'm not going to leave you!" Kukai yelled instantly putting his hands up for defense.  
"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about our ramen! You cheated again!" we all sweatdropped again.  
"We're in the middle of a crisis and you're freaking out about ramen... She's a real keeper..." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Big mistake.  
"What did you just say pipsqueak?!" Utau got up in my face with flames in her eyes. I usually would apologize, but she has no right to talk to me that way.  
"I was just speaking my mind drama queen," I sneered.  
"You wanna go?!"  
"Bring it!" Everyone looked scared for their lives, including Akemi who tried to calm us down.  
"You know you're kind of cute," El said to Kyuppido. Now there's gonna be more trouble.  
"BACK OFF WEIRDO!" all four of my charas yelled in unison.  
"YO JUST CALM DOWN!" we all turned to Kukai and Akemi who had suddenly shrunken under our glares.  
"We' are in the middle of a crisis, so you guys should stop fighting with each other," Nagihiko reasoned. Utau and I had static going between our eyes before we sat down.  
"Ok, so apparently we're all having nightmares right?" Tadase started. We all nodded solemnly. Utau glared at me, I glared back.  
"There has to be some kind of connection..." Nagihiko pondered.  
"Well they all have to do with our loved ones," I reasoned.  
"Why would I be in love with that crossdresser?!" Rima yelled. Nagihiko's face became crestfallen and Rima suddenly got very quiet.  
"Anyway, we have to find out why this is happening." Tadase said.  
"Yes, I cannot have my commoners having nightmares when we need to achieve my world domination!" Kiseki said. We all sweat-dropped. Ring Ring! My cell phone was getting a call. I pressed the talk button. The caller ID was blocked.

"Hello?"

"Hey princess, nice to see your relationship with my brother is going well," the feminine voice said.  
"What? Akemi doesn't have any siblings? He's an only child! Who are you?"  
"You don't need to know that yet. Just come to London if you ever want your nightmares to stop." Then the line went dead. I was scared and confused. Akemi put a comforting arm around me.  
"Do any of you guys know how to get to America?"  
"I've got a private jet," Utau bluntly said still glaring at me. If I wasn't Christian, she would've meet her maker a couple of minutes ago.  
"Great! Let's go to London tommorow!" Kukai cheerfully yelled. I looked at his optimistic self and blushed. I wish he could be mine... Wait, what am I thinking?! I love Akemi!  
"Actually, how about on Friday? We kind of have school," Akemi explained.  
"We're Guardians so we'll get out of it easily! :D" Kukai cheered.  
"I'm not," Akemi said turning into a depressed soul.  
"COME BACK TO US!" my charas yelled. Then Kyuppido kicked Akemi's soul back into his body.  
"Owwww..."  
"To London!" Kukai said. We all went home after that and I asked my parents. Then didn't question much. That meant something was wrong. But if I didn't go, something tells me that I won't be having sweet dreams anytime soon.

Akemi's P.O.V.  
I was waiting for my friends and girlfriend to arrive at the airport. UGAH! I gripped my forehead in pain. That nightmare I had was seriously making me frustrated! Can this get any worst?...Oh no, I JINX IT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?! AHHHH-!

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Priscilla-koi. "Akemi-koi? What's wrong? You're gripping your forehead tightly." She said to me and then took my hand off my head.

I took a deep breath and replied,"I'm sorry. That nightmare I had last night was giving me a headache thinking about it."

"Here." She said to me with a little blush and then kissed my forehead. That made me blush a lot, even though she's my girlfriend.

"Better?" She asked me, blushing still. I nodded with a huge blush. Then the air became...Lovey dovey...

"Yaya wonders what's up with this love atmosphere!" Yaya shouted with a grin.

Amu-chan immediately shushed her and giggled out,"Shh! Don't ruin the moment!" She kept giggling along with Yaya, making me and Priscilla-koi blush like a cherry!

"Hey, guys!" Kukai said to us with a big goofy grin as usual, along with Utau knocking him on the head saying,"You're really such a kid. Easily excited!"

Kukai smiled evilly and said,"You know your punishment for calling me that!" Utau blushed in embarrassment and then kissed Kukai. ..I looked at Priscilla-koi's way, and saw that she wasn't at all jealous. That made me glad that she only loved me. I blushed at my own statement, which made Priscilla-koi poked my cheeks.

"Hey! What's with the poking?" I asked her, startled of course. She only shrugged and said,"Hey! The rest are here!" I shook my head slowly, because she didn't answer my question...

"Hey." Nagihiko said to us cheerfully. Tadase also said,"Hello." Hm, he really does look like a girl kinda...Maybe I should give him a haircut...Mwahaha...Note to self, give Tadase an Akemi haircut...

"Let's go, I'm getting bored standing here. The plane is loading people too." Rima said with a bored face...Is that always her mood? Boredom?...I shook my head slowly and then followed everyone to the airplane.

No One's P.O.V.

The gang had gotten onto the airplane and began taking their seats. Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko first. Then, Kukai & Utau. Of course, Amu & Tadase. Lastly, Priscilla & Akemi sat down.

With Amu & Tadase~!

The first thing Amu did when she sat down, was fall asleep. "Amu-koi, are you asleep?" Tadase asked worriedly of his little pinkette.

"She's fine, Tadase. You see, Ami held a farewell 'concert' to Amu, that lasted all night." Dia replied to Tadase, reassuring that nothing is wrong. Tadase nodded and then Amu shifted around, which lead her head to fall onto Tadase's shoulder. Of course, being the blusher he is, he began to blush very much. He too, was feeling a bit sleepy, so he fell asleep on Amu's pink hair.

"Miki! Hand me the camera!" Ran shouted with an evil smile. Miki did not answer Ran. "Ran~! Look are Miki and Kieski, desu~!" Su cooed. Ran turned around and saw...Miki and Kieski sleeping next to each other in their eggs.

"Ran, I have the camera right here." Dia said evilly, which is a bit out of her character. Ran smirked and then took the camera from her sister. "Hey, let's get both of them, desu~!" Su sweetly, yet with a hint of evil in it. Ran nodded evilly, and then began to take pictures.

With Nagihiko, Rima, and Yaya, desu~!

"YAYA WANTS CANDY, NOW!" Yaya shouted, in need for some sugar. Rima shook her head slowly and handed her a bag of candy. "I knew this would happened..." She said sighed. "THANKS RIMA-TAN!" Yaya shouted and then ate all the candy in 5 seconds, FLAT. Nagihiko, was staring at Rima, who was too dense to notice. "Yaya..Shouldn't ate that much candy..." Yaya said drowsy, and then fell asleep.

"Honestly, she needs to cut down on the sugar!" Rima frowned. Nagihiko only shrugged and said,"Your fault you brought candy." Looks like he wanted to start a fight, out of boredom. Rima turned her attention to Nagihiko and frowned a little more. "No it's not, you purple head." Nagihiko smirked and provoked her,"That's the best you can do?"

Rima sent him her famous DEATH glare at Nagihiko. "You really wanna hear what I can come up with?" Rima said while smirking at Nagihiko. "Tell me." Nagihiko said, wanting to continue this pointless fight. Poor him, he has no idea what he's getting himself into. Rima motion Nagihiko to lean closer, he gave her a confused face but shrugged it off. He leaned close to her, and then Rima whispered something into his ear.

Nagihiko's face became pale and he shouted with his ears covered,"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE TO HEAR THAT?!" Rima smirked in victory and then looked out the window. "Hehe, that's what he gets for messing with me..." Rima thought, proudly at the defeat of Nagihiko.

With Kukai & Utau~!

"Kukai..." Utau said slowly. Kukai looked at her in confusion and said,"What?" Utau leaned closer to his ear and shouted,"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A RAMEN BATTLE IN ENGLAND!" Kukai jumped back, from the loudness of her voice, which is destroying his ear drums.

"You didn't need to shout it in my ear, Utau!" Kukai whined with a pout. Utau only smirked and said,"What? Afraid to be beaten by me, again?" Kukai looked at her with a serious, yet silly face. "That's only because I forgot to eat for a second!" Uaua said smugly,"I still won."

"No!" Kukai protested.

"YES!" Utau shouted back.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

And they kept arguing who won, till they arrived in London.

Prisca-chan's P.O.V.  
We arrived in London shortly. The double-decker buses were amazing and from my point of view, Big Ben really did look bit. I looked away from my window and smiled at the snoring Akemi next to me. He looked like a sleeping angel. That's not a mistake since he has the God of Love on his shoulder relaxing. I watched as Melody, Sparkle, Beauty, and Melissa snuck up behind Kyuppido with devious smirks on their faces as they yelled "BOO!" in perfect unison. Kyuppido, who was now very startled, fell off of Akemi's shoulder.  
"Not cool guys!" My charas just giggled. I saw Kyuppido get really red before chasing them all over the plane. I am so glad this is a private plane.  
"You're already awake Prisca-koi?" I saw Akemi sleepily ask me. I smiled and nodded my head as I saw Kyuppido sitting on top of a tied-up pile of my charas.  
"Can you please get off of us?" Melissa asked sweetly.  
"You can't keep me down here! I will escape! I am Sparkle! The cheerleader chara who when she gets untied, will come and destroy you!" Sparkle yelled. I sweat-dropped.  
"Don't destroy him! He's the God of Love! And you can't destroy love!" Melody yelled to Sparkle slightly blushing.  
"I need to go to the bathroom..." Beauty said bluntly while all of our charas looked at her and laughed.  
"PRISCA-CHI!" I was suddenly face to face with Yaya who, as previously mentioned, had been given candy by Rima.  
"Come over here really fast!" She dragged me out of my seat to where Amu and Rima were. When did they change seats?  
"I've got her!" Yaya said happily. Rima threw a bag of candy to Yaya and I think I blinked because it disappeared almost instantly.  
"Priscilla, are you unsure of your relationship with Akemi?" Amu asked me. I shook my head no.  
"These nightmares might be showing something about that..." Rima muttered bluntly. I thought about it. I have been thinking a lot about how good-looking Akemi is and how every girl I've met previously before I liked Kukai wanted to be his girlfriend.  
"I'm pretty sure Akemi deserves better than pipsqueak over here," Utau said walking over and standing defiantly with her two charas.  
"Utau does think he's kind of cute. I wouldn't blame her since Kyuppido is so good-looking," Il snickered.  
"Yep..." El said floating up in happy little hearts. I saw all of my charas simultaneously burst into flames. I decided to speak up before anything bad happened.  
"What about Kukai? I'm sure he could do better than Utau!" Beauty yelled. Static flew between my charas and Utau's charas eyes. Before anything else could happen, "We have arrived in London! We will be taxiing into the airport shortly, please take your seats." I quickly went back to Akemi and smiled brightly. Even though there was something weird going on, I still thought I should enjoy myself. We got to the airport and we went on a double decker bus and we went to our hotel. Me, Rima, and Yaya all got a room together (I probably won't get any sleep tonight), Utau and Amu got a room together, and all the boys really didn't care so they all got one room together.  
"After you m'lady," Kukai bowed like a weirdo. I giggled and took his hand as he escorted me up the stairs and he went back down to repeat the same thing for the rest of us girls.  
"Hey Prisca-koi, are you okay?" Akemi asked me. He probably saw me blush when I looked at Kukai...  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired," I lied slyly. I'm supposed to love Akemi, there's no point in liking Kukai anymore.  
"You can't be tired! You slept for most of the trip!" Sparkle yelled.  
"And you're not being honest!" Melody joined in. Oh no... I already know what they're going to do...  
"From a girl who's tired to a girl who's got energy!"  
"From a girl who's lying to a girl who's is honest!"  
"Combo Chara Change! Plie! Hop! Twirl!" Melody and Sparkle yelled in unison. Poof! A blue music note with purple pom-poms appeared on my head.  
"Everything's not okay! I don't know what to do because I still like you but I'm starting to like Kukai again and I'm so confused and I really wish someone would just give me some candy right now!" I yelled in a really fast sentence. I saw them, looking at me..."I'M SORRY!" I yelled with tears coming down. I didn't bother looking at Akemi, because I know he must hate me now. I ran up to my room and then locked the door. I could hear Amu yelling,"WAIT!" I didn't listen, I just didn't. I jumped to my bed quickly and then began to cry. "Whyy?! WHY DID I SAY THAT?! AKEMI HATES ME NOW I KNOW IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I crawled myself into a ball and began to cry even more. I could feel my cheeks still blushing from what I said and it becoming puffy.

"Priscilla?..I'm sorry." I saw Melody say to me and Sparkle. I looked at them with my tearing eyes. They looked at me gasping a little and Sparkle began to cry. "IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE'S CRYING BECAUSE OF ME!" She shouted and then cried on my shoulder. Melody looked down and comforted the crying Sparkle.

"It's not your faults. My life is just being a little dramatic..." I said and then pat hers and Melody's head. They looked at me with red eyes from crying. "Really?" They asked me. I smiled a little and said,"Really." "What about Akemi?" Sparkles asked me, worriedly. I only shrugged sadly and I said,"I don't know..He must hates me now. I wouldn't blame him. I hate myself too, for breaking his heart like that."

They looked at me and then hugged me fingers. I smiled softly at him, with sorrowful eyes. "Maybe that nightmare was the future...Maybe we weren't met to be..." I said, with my voice forcing that last part out. They looked at me and hugged my face.

"Priscilla, it's okay to cry. Cry, let it out." Melody whispered to me, softly. I nodded and began to cry my eyes out, like there is no tomorrow..."Tomorrow...I will end it. I don't want to give Akemi any more love pain.." I said softly, while crying.

No One's POV

But, unknown to them, a certain figure was eavesdropping, hearing EVERYTHING, along with a cupid Chara.

Akemi's POV

I couldn't believe what I heard...The girl I love, was crying her heart out. "She thinks I hate her now..." I whispered softly, no one heard me say it, but Kyuppido. He looked at me, softly and said,"Akemi, you okay?" I looked at him, and then realizing that I was crying silently.

"No I am not..You heard everything, didn't you?!" I shouted at him in a whispered. He looked hurt that I shouted at him. I saw what I had done and said,"I'm sorry..." He looked at me, understanding what I am feeling. "Your my bearer, like I said, what you feel...I feel." He said to me. I smiled sadly at him and then began to walk over to everyone, but I stopped.

Priscilla unlocked the door and she opened a little, I immediately backed away so she couldn't see me. "No use..It's better that I don't see him. I'll only break him even more." She said, her voice full of despair. "I should have never got him to fall in love me with me..." She said with regret and then she walked back and slammed the door shut.

I looked at Kyuppido, who had a suspicious face on. "No..It can't be Akira..." He whispered to himself, without knowing that I was listening to him. I raised my eyebrow at him and said,"Is there something you didn't tell me?..." He looked at him, stunned that I listened to what he said.

"Oh...Er...Errrr.." He said and stumbled on his words. I took him into my hands, gently so I wouldn't hurt him and said, dercitul into his eyes,"Who is Akira? And you know what's happening, DON'T YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THE GIRL I STILL LOVE IS CRYING HER HEART OUT?!" I shouted at him, unfortunately...It was loud enough for Priscilla to hear. I let him go and then covered my mouth. I looked at her door again, making sure she didn't come out.

He looked at me again and fidgeted with his fingers. "You see..." He said, trailing off. I glanced at him and said,"We will discuss this tomorrow, with Priscilla-koi and everyone." At said, sternly at him. He looked at me, and nodded nervously. I sighed a breath of relief and then headed back to the others, telling what I had heard and what my Kyuppido said.

Rima's P.O.V.  
When Prisca-chan ran upstairs crying, Akemi followed her.  
"Heh, little loser can't even stay satisfied with one guy. Jerk." Utau sneered. I've had enough of her. Not only did she somehow become Amu's friend, she keeps hating on Priscilla. Sure nobody could possibly replace Amu as my best friend, but I think Prisca-chan's kind of fun. And Utau does not have the liberty to be this mean to her.  
"You know what Utau?! You should just stop being such a butt nugget! Prisca-chan's fine the way she is! So what if she likes two boys?! It doesn't matter!" Everyone was struck silent by my rant. Utau was just shocked. I glared at her as I went up to our room. I opened the door seeing Priscilla crying on her bed.  
"Don't worry Prisca-chan, its not your fault," I patted her on the head. She latched me into a hug and cried into my shirt. After a few minutes she stopped.  
"Thanks Rima-chan," Priscilla said as she sniffled.  
"Bala-Balance!" Kusukusu and Sparkle cheered. Priscilla and I laughed. Then Yaya burst through the door with candy and cake and we had a pretty good night, even though I have a huge stomach ache now.  
Kukai's P.O.V.  
Well that was weird. Rima just blew up on Utau and ran upstairs.  
"That little chibi-brat! Why I outta..." Utau muttered under her breath. Nagihiko looked at her offended for a second before going to our room.  
"I'm pretty sure Rima didn't mean it Utau..." Amu tried to calm her down.  
"Well I think we should all get a good's night sleep," Tadase suggested. We nodded and went to bed. Though I could still hear Utau bad-mouthing Priscilla and Mashiro. I sighed. I wonder what Priscilla meant when she said she liked me. Guess I'll just have to sleep on it.

NyanRainbowPrincess: OMG! Someone's gonna get hurt!  
Azuky: Surrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee ^-^  
Ikuto: Why can't I be involved?  
Nyan: GET OUT OF HERE! (Whacks Ikuto out of story)  
Azuky: Wasn't that a little harsh?  
Nyan: Nope!  
Kyupiddo: R & R! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Nyan: HEY! TIME TO GET THIS PAR-TAH STARTED!  
Azuky: YEAH! *Is in the DJ stand* WHAT SONG?  
Nyan: SECRET PRINCESS!  
Azuky: *Looks at clock* OH NO! DISCLAIMER! WE'RE LATE!  
Nyan: OH NO! *Acts like Amu's dad* AZUKY AND I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA, OR ANYTHING!  
Azuky: AND ROLLING~!

* * *

Akemi POV  
Oh, man...Today is yesterday's tomorrow...She's gonna break up with me... I walked into the lobby, and sat across her. She had a look of guilt and despair.

"Akemi? I need to speak to you, now." Priscilla said to me, with a sad smile. Her eyes were full of sorrow and they were red from the crying she did. I gulped nervously and said,"Yes?"

"I'm b-b-breaking up with y-y-you." She said to me, without looking at me. Her head looked to the ground, with tears coming out. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE was shocked at what Priscilla said to me. I nodded with tears threatening to out. "I understand..."

She looked at me and said,"Thank you, Akemi." I only nodded and looked away. I could feel Amu, Rima, and Yaya comforting her. I looked at Utau and she mumbled,"Serves her right.." I looked at her with disbelief.

Before I knew it, I was shouting at her. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S FORCING HERSELF?!" And then I raised my fist a little, but stopped. "No, you're not worth it..." And then I walked away, leaving Utau with tears in her eyes.

Amu's POV

"HOW DARE HE! WHY DID HE TAKE HER SIDE?! DIDN'T SHE JUST BREAK THIS HEART?!" Utau shouted with tears. That's it, I can't stand this anymore. I looked at her, and then I slapped her, HARD. She looked at me, and said,"Why are you taking HIS side?!" I slapped her again and shouted,"HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU! LOOK AT PRISCILLA! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS DYING INSIDE?!" I looked at her one last time, and then looked at Tadase-kun.

Tadase-kun looked at me with a worried face, along with the others. I merely shook it off. Priscilla smiled a grateful one, knowing that I just defended her. My Cool & Spicy kicked in and I said,"Priscilla, Rima, Yaya...Let's go." They looked at me and nodded. Rima and Yaya helped Priscilla up and then we went into our room.

Tadase's POV

"Amu-chan..." I whispered. Ikuto Nii-san looked at me, and stood up, heading for the door. I grabbed his shoulder and shook my head. "Ikuto Nii-san, it's best we leave them alone. This is something only girls can do." He looked at me, nodding and sat down.

I looked over Souma-kun, who was putting a bandage on Utau's slap wound from Amu-chan. "What are we gonna do, now?" Kukai asked us. I stood there, having no idea what to do, at this point.

"Utau..Why..." I asked her, with my voice, sounding like a whisper, but it wasn't one. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, and her cheeks puffy. "I don't know why I even said that..." She asked me in a whisper, and then began to sob again. I looked at Ikuto Nii-san and I said,"Ikuto Nii-san...You should be the one comforting Utau too." He only looked at me and took over.

"Guys, let's go back into our rooms." Souma-kun said, and then we left with Utau.

Rima's POV

"Prisci-chi?" Yaya asked her with a worried face. She looked at Yaya and said,"Yes?" I could see tears of betrayal from Utau, who thought that she was her friend too. "Yaya wants an ice cream party!" Yaya whined with a grin. Priscilla's frown turned into a smile.

"Amu, thank you." She thanked Amu, who had her arm behind her heed sheepishly. "It's okay, I was getting fed up by Utau." She replied. Kusukusu then shouted,"BALA-BALANCE!" I groaned, and I was suddenly in the position, shouting,"BALA-BALANCE!" They giggled at me happily. I smiled happily too, because Priscilla wasn't sad anymore.

"Hey, guys, I have more ice cream!" Amu shouted and then took out a bag full of ice cream. I noticed that she had my favorite flavor, vanilla with strawberry swirls in it. She threw me it with a grin on. "Let's PAR-TAH!" She shouted and then gave everyone ice cream. I smiled and then began to eat my ice cream, while play games with Priscilla, Rima, and Yaya. "AHH! ICE CREAM COLD! YAYA'S GONNA HAVE A FROZEN HEART SOON!" Yaya shouted, but continued to eat the ice cream, none the less.

Utau's P.O.V.  
Why does everyone suddenly hate me? I was just speaking the truth. Besides, she's the disloyal girl who can't make up her mind. That reminds me of Amu a little bit. Wait, is that why she defended her? I felt a tear slip from my eye. I'm not supposed to be the bad guy here... El and Il wipe away my tears. I smiled. It doesn't matter. That pipsqueak doesn't matter to me, she's not supposed to be my main focus here. I walked into the hotel cafe to see glares from all of the girls and looks of pity from all of the boys except Akemi and I just went to sit down next to Kukai.  
"So where do you guys want to go?" that purple-haired kid asked obviously trying to break the tension.  
"How bout the London design festival? Even though it's about people's artwork, we could still find a clue there." Priscilla suggested. Everyone agreed and we set out. I staggered behind everyone with Kukai.

"Kukai..."

"Hm?" I saw him look at me concerned.  
"Do you like Priscilla?" I asked. He looked surprised for a moment before looking down. I sighed. El and Il looked really sad for me.  
"We're here!" Priscilla said cheerily. She looked so happy. How was that possible when she just broke up with Akemi? He looked happy to see her happy too. I could still see sadness in his eyes though.  
"Let's go in! What are we waiting for?!" Yaya cheered excitedly before dragging all of us inside while we all grabbed hands and went flying through the air. We looked at so many different sculptures that I think my eyes turned into a kaleidoscope. All of us were resting on a bench when suddenly Yaya grabbed everyone and incidentally left me and Akemi together. We looked at each other and we both realized we had been left behind. He glared at me with so much hatred and sadness in his eyes I could feel myself crack.  
"I'm sorry..." I said softly as a tear slid from my eye. Akemi softened his face.  
"It's ok... I guess I'm just kind of protective of Prisca-chan," he said softly.  
"How can you still love her after she broke up with you?"  
"She did it because she didn't want to hurt me. And sometimes, you just have to keep on loving the person you love, even if they start letting go." I saw El in tears with a very crestfallen Kyuppido and Il nearby. I don't know why but I was compelled to get closer to Akemi...  
"Utau, what are you doing?" Akemi asked cautiously. I couldn't control myself but before I knew it, I was kissing Akemi and holding him firmly by the shoulders so he couldn't escape. He struggled a little but then he gave up and let me kiss him. I could tell he didn't want to, but it's not like he could get away. I heard a gasp behind me and I turned around to see Prisca-chan close to tears.  
"W-What's going on?" she stuttered through her tears.  
"Well you shouldn't care, he's not your boyfriend anymore," I sneered at her. I couldn't control my body. The words came out by themselves. She just looked at me like I had murdered her dreams. She walked away, but I could still see the tears falling from her eyes. Akemi just looked at me with hatred and walked after Priscilla. I stood alone for a second. Even if I don't like her, I still wouldn't do anything like this to anyone. We all went to some Karaoke place that just happened to be next to the London design show. Priscilla stood up angrily and stood up from her seat. She went and grabbed the microphone and started to sing.  
Prisca-chan's P.O.V.  
I can't believe this... I honestly thought Akemi loved me... When I broke up with him, he looked so heartbroken. Then I saw him kissing Utau. He didn't look like he was resisting at all, and he didn't defend me when she verbally attacked me. I just walked away. I am done with guys. Guys like Akemi at least. I went to the others and wiped away my tears.  
"Prisca-chan, what's wrong?" Tadase asked me concerned. I just looked at him.  
"I'm fine."  
"We should totally go to this really awesome Karaoke place right next door!" Yaya yelled happily. I felt a stab at my heart. When we had that Karaoke party at my house, that was when Akemi confessed to me. I shook the memory out of my head. Akemi and Utau walked up to our little group, I ignored them. They could go get married for all I cared.  
"Prisca-chan, are you okay?" Melissa whispered. I nodded. I saw Melody get a little sad but when I hugged all of my charas, a smile quickly replaced the frown on her face. We all walked to the Karaoke place next door and I knew exactly what I was going to do. Everyone watched as I went up to the Dj and asked him to play She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth. I started singing and I looked into Akemi's eyes the whole entire time. I danced around and even got Yaya, Rima, and Amu to join in. We started dancing all around. Then I got up in front of Akemi on a table and sang out my heart. When I was done, I got a standing ovation. We went back to the hotel after that. I know Akemi was probably hurt, but he crushed my heart, even more than I did to him. I went to sleep triumphant unaware of the troubles that would come in the future.

Akemi's POV  
She stood there, staring at me, as she sang. She had..Regret, despair, and hatred...After she was done, I could see tears in her eyes. Amu and the others followed her to the hotel. I stood up, and shouted at Utau,"UTAU! HOW COULD YOU?! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Then I ran away. I didn't even LOOK at Utau, she can cry into Kukai's arm for all I can, it's like she was just gonna use me to hurt Priscilla.

It started to rain..."WHY GOD?! WHY!" I shouted in the air. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Tadase. "It's raining, we should go." He said, worriedly. I wouldn't blame him, I just murdered Priscilla's heart. I nodded, and followed him to the hotel.

Amu's POV  
What the heck, AKEMI?! "Priscilla, come on, let's go the lobby, okay?" I said, softly to her. She nodded at me with tears. Rima and Yaya helped Priscilla to the couch, and sat on both sides of her. I sat next to Rima and then THEY entered. "Hello..." I said with so much coldness at the boys. Tadase-kun looked a bit hurt, but I could tell that he knows I didn't mean it to him.

Suddenly...Utau entered. I'm not the type of person to hate someone, but THIS was an expectation. "Amu..Please..Let me-!" She tired to say, but I cut her off, with hurt in my eyes. "WHY UTAU?! YOU HAVE KUKAI! WHY?!" I shouted at her face. She looked at me guilty and then, her face turned smugly."Not only that, but I have Tadase too!" She said, smugly at me...

I looked at Tadase-kun, he had a face saying 'she might be true'. I looked at him, shocked, that she has him too! I walked up to him, and then faced him, head on. "It's true, isn't it?" I said to him. He looked at me, with hurt in his eyes, but nod none the less. I looked at Utau, and she had a smug look on, STILL. I held his shoulders, making me look at me in the eyes. "We're over." I whispered to him, with tears in my eyes. My bangs then covered my eyes.

He looked at me with sorrow in his eyes and said,"But-but!" I cut him off. "Then tell that to Utau. I knew that nightmare was a sign! I KNEW IT!" I shouted and then slapped him. I then ran out of the room, with tears in my eyes.

"Amu-cha..." Ran said to me, worried. "Are you okay?" Miki asked me. I only shook my head and said,"NO I AM NOT!" Su and Dia appeared behind Miki and both said,"Amu-cha. Let's go to your room, and let you cry it out, okay?" I nodded and then went into my room, to cry.

Priscilla's POV

I can't believe it, first she screws with Akemi, and now with Amu. I looked at her and slapped her. "SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I screamed at her, with my bangs covering my eyes. She looked at me with guilt. I then turned to Tadase.

"YOU! ARE YOU GONNA LET HER GO THAT EASILY?!" I shouted at his face, with angry in my eyes. His once, gentle eyes turned dull and said,"..No..But I don't have any idea what to do.." I looked at him and then at Ikuto. "YOU ARE HER BROTHER! TEACH HER SOME MANNERS!" I shouted at him. His face no longer held a smirk, but a frown, looking at Utau, with a disappointed face.

I turned to Nagihiko and said,"YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE PEACEMAKER! HOW COULD YOU LET HER DO THIS?!" He looked down. I looked at Rima, to check if she was mad at me. Surprising, she wasn't. She had a face that said 'I'm disappointed in him'. I looked at Kukai and slapped him, VERY hard. "Kukai, your her boyfriend, CORRECT?" He looked down, with a blank face. I decided that he didn't know anymore.

And, very least, Akemi. I held his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. Normally, I would be lost in them, but this time, my eyes, were full of frustration. "You wanna know WHY I really did it, HUH?" I growled to him, poking his chest. He looked at me and whispered,"What's the reason?"

I glared at him, and said,"It's because, I didn't want to cause you anymore pain and to suffer. But now, you kissed her, BACK, right after I did it, FOR YOU." His face had guilt written ALL over it. "Nice to know that you never REALLY loved me, huh? Your love was just full of pity, HUH?!" I poked his chest, even more, making him lean back. I then headbutted him, making him stumbled a bit. My head hurts, but I didn't care at this point.

"That's for murdering my heart, and for getting me to fall for you, jerk." I hissed at him and then left the room, leaving Akemi and the boys in a daze. Time to comfort Amu.

Rima's POV

I tapped on Tadase's shoulder and said, with my voice full of sarcasm,"Nice going, breaking her heart." He looked at me and broke down, crying. "Why, Utau?...Why did you make her break up with me?..." He whispered, at Utau, and then punched the ground, making a small dent. I was surprise, he had some strength, but I didn't let it show.

I walked up to Utau and asked,"Why are you such a murderer of people's hearts?" She looked down, with Ikuto, comforting his sister, like he should. "I'm sorry...I didn't know what came over me.." She tried to apologized to me, but I didn't believe the blonde. I glared at everyone, and I said,"Yaya, come on. We need to go comfort Amu." She nodded and then left the room with me.

* * *

Azuky: Tadase..I once said this to you,"If you ever break her heart..Me and Nyan will hurt you..."  
Nyan: *Pulls out 2 katanas* Boy, you are in a world full of pain...*Gives Azuky her precious katana...*  
Tadase: *Gulps* I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I SWEAR! *Runs away*  
Azuky: Tis tis, he's just making his worst. *HIKARI NO KATANA!* *Katana starts to shine light* Let's began...  
Nyan: Yep, let's GO! *Runs after Tadase, along with Azuky*  
Readers: Yeah...While they chase poor Tadase...R&R~!  
Nyan: I GOT HIM! *Has Tadase by the leg, upsidedown*  
Tadase: HELP!


	5. Chapter 5

Azuky: Heyyy! :D  
Nyan: Wazzup PPLZ! :3  
Akemi: Why did I turn into a bad guy?! T.T  
Nyan: You broke my Oc's heart... (bursts into flames)  
Azuky: You should probably run...  
Akemi: AHHHH! NYANRAINBOWPRINCESS AND AZUKY DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! HELP ME!  
Azuky: Roll fim! :3

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
The next morning when we were going to keep looking for clues, there was so much tension in the air. All of the guys looked so guilty, and all the girls were depressed. I sighed. Everyone really needed to cheer up. I saw Akemi look up at me with sorrow in his eyes and for a second, I gave him a longing glance but I shook it off. I'm done with guys. They always make it seem like they love you, then they rip your heart to shreds. Well I'm done with them now. But I still wish everyone would get happier. We have a mission to complete.  
"From a girl who's indecisive to a girl who's a full fledged leader!"  
"From a depressed soul to a cheerleader of fun!"  
"Combo Chara Change! Care! Hop! Lead!" A diamond with purple pom-poms appeared on my head.  
"C'mon guys! Stop being so sad! Who cares what happened yesterday?! We still have a mission to fulfill and I will now let anyone of you just sit here moping when there's a crisis occurring. So lets just do it to it!" Then the diamond and pom-poms disappeared. I could tell I had cheered everyone up a little bit.  
"Prisca-chan's right! We've got to go and save everyone!" Amu said as she stood up next to me. Pretty soon we were on our way to Big Ben. I kept getting this strange feeling that someone was watching me. I turned around to see nothing but the crowded streets of London. There was some weird girl who kind of looked like Akemi behind us though. I turned my head to see Akemi who had abruptly turned his head, so I could tell he was looking at me. Sigh... Why does love have to be so complicated?

Amu's POV

The cheer Priscilla did, really cheered me up. I saw that Tadase was looking at me, with a face that said 'I'M SORRY!' I glanced at him for a second, but I just shook it off. I kinda agree with Priscilla. I'm done with guys...And Utau..Why is such a jerk to Priscilla?...

What the-? I looked behind Priscilla, and saw a girl that looked like Akemi. She had white hair with light blue eyes, and her face TOTAL looked like Akemi. Her hair was in 2 long braids, with a side bang, covering her left eye only a bit. She was a short grey trench coat, that was unbutton, and a dark blue skirt that goes to her knees. Her shoes were high boots that goes half-way to her legs.

I whispered to Rima,"Rima, look at the girl behind Akemi..." She looked at me and then looked at the girl. She gasped a little and whispered back,"She looks like Akemi..." I nodded and then walked over to Akemi. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and said,"Hmm?" I whispered,"Look behind Priscilla...This is creepy...She looks JUST like you..." He gave me a confused look, but obeyed none the less.

"What the-!" He said when he saw her. I wouldn't blame him, he just saw someone that looked EXACTLY like him. Akemi walked over to the girl and bluntly said,"I'm sorry, but you look just like me..." I mentally face-palmed. How idiotic can Akemi be? You just don't walk up to a girl and say that they look like you...

Surprising, everyone noticed and then looked at Akemi and the girl. "That's because, you are my twin..." She said and then began to Chara Nari. "WHAT THE-!" I yelled out and then she was engulf in light blue and white ribbons.

"My Heart: Unlock!" She shouted, and then made the square sign.

"Chara Nari~! Heaven's Girl Twin!" She was suddenly dressed in a short white dress with frills at the ends and teal outlining the straps, that were falling off, and the bottom of her dress. Her dressed ended right above her knees, and it had a light blue ribbon around her waist. She had a silver bow with some type of blue gems outlining it. She had an arrow pooch on her back, that was also white and teal.

"Prepare...To die, Guardians..." She said, evilly.

Rima's P.O.V.  
Who is this wacko? Why in the world does she look like Akemi? And is she seriously going to kill us?  
"Wait, if you mean Guardians, does that mean Akemi, Ikuto, and Utau are included? Is Yaya included? Yaya-chan is only an elementary school Guardian, so is Yaya-chan going to die too?" Yaya asked confused. This was a serious face palm moment.  
"I think I'll destroy you first since you're so annoying," she smirked.  
"WAHHHHH~" Yaya had character changed and she started crying. We all sweat-dropped.  
"Yuiki~san, this isn't the time for that," Tadase said trying to stop Yaya's fit.  
"C'mon guys," Nagihiko said. We all nodded knowing what he meant.  
"Chara Nari: Amulet Spade!"  
"Chara Nari: Platinum Royale!"  
"Chara Nari: Beat Jumper!"  
"Chara Nari: Clown Drop!"  
"Chara Nari: Dear Baby!"  
"Chara Nari: Sky Jack!"  
"Chara Nari: Black Lynx!"  
"Chara Nari: Seraphic Charm!" I think it was so ironic how Utau just turned into an angel, which she was anything but. I looked and saw Prisca-chan and Akemi transform.  
"Chara Nari: Dancing Emotion!" I could tell Prisca-chan had transformed with Melissa since that was her chara who had more emotion than the rest and was always considerate. She got diamond wristbands, and a sparkly black knee-length skirt. She also got diamond covered sandals, and a white top with a denim vest. Then Akemi transformed with Kyupiddo.  
"Chara Nari: Heaven's Boy Twin!" Akemi shouted, and then his was engulf in black and pure white ribbons. His clothes were replaced with a long white coat, with black and white checkered skinny jeans. He had a silver bow too, that was outlined with black. On his back, he had a black poach, containing really white arrows. There was a black mask, covering his mouth. A gun was on his belt?! WHAT ON EARTH?!

"Let's battle!" He said, and then took out an arrow. "That's more like it, Onii-chan!" The girl teased Akemi with a smirk on her flawless skin. "Onni-chan?" Yaya asked, very confused. She snickered and said,"Yep, Akemi's my twin bro!" I gasped a little and looked around and saw that they were stunned too.

"What do you mean your my twin?!" Akemi demanded her. She turned her attention to Akemi and smirked,"Names Akira, your twin." "Enough chit chat, I wanna test you guys." She said, impatiently. Priscilla shouted,"If a fight is what you want, let's do it!" Akira looked at Priscilla and said,"That's more like it. I like your spunk."

Priscilla frowned and then shouted,"Music Notes!" Suddenly, music notes came from her hands and then it hit Akira, she dodged though. "Is that the best you can do, Priscilla-KOI?" She smirked. Priscilla-koi? Oh heck no, she ain't gonna make fun of her LOVE!

"Juggling Party!" I shouted at her. She didn't expect that, she she got hit. I smirked and said,"No one makes fun of her!" She looked at me and then Nagihiko said,"Blaze Shoot!" Then a ball of blue fire, I guess, hit her in the leg. She growled at him and said,"YOU WILL PAY!"

I heard Kukai chuckle and said,"Shoot, GOAL!" And then he kicked a soccer ball at her face. She nearly dodged it, her face got a bit burn from it. She scowl and then her face changed, into a smirk! "Ooo, Kukai..Do you loveeee Priscilla?" She asked, while smirking still. He blushed and dropped his guard. She smiled evilly and took the advantage! "Fire Arrows!" She shouted, and then shot 10 arrows with fire on them at Kukai.

"IDIOT!" Ikuto shouted and then pushed Kukai out of the way, while shouting,"Claw Slash!" He ran up to Akira and then clawed her leg. A bit of blood came out and then she shouted,"MY SKIN!" Her eyes turned bloodshot red and then she grin evilly. "Oh, Akemi! How does it feel to be broken hearted?"

Akemi's face turned into hatred, and bloodshot red too! "SHUT UP!" He shouted and then he took out an arrow. "Heaven's Arrow Storm!" Clouds suddenly appeared around Akira, and they shoot arrows at her. They hit her, and she fell. She didn't have any bruises. I guess Akemi's arrows hurt her inside, not outside.

I was about to attack her, but she stood up and flew into the air again. "Onii-chan! Is that the best you can do? Must be hard to have a worthless Ex-Girlfriend, huh?" She smirked. Everyone looked at Priscilla, and her hair changed colors! Her once dark black hair, turned red with some white highlights, that was glowing. Her eyes turned ice white and she shouted,"I AM NOT WEAK!"

She was suddenly, engulf in really bright light...It looks like she's gonna Chara Nari!

* * *

Azuky: There's your cliffhanger..  
Nyan: Sweet! Now, I can take a break! :D *Sits on a pink and white checkered couch* *Turns on plasma TV*  
Azuky: Where the heck did that couch and plasma TV come from? *Raises eyebrow*  
Nyan: Um...*Mumbles* I used the credit card...  
Azuky: *Raises eyebrow even MORE* What was that, NYAN? *Fire background*  
Nyan: *Sweatdrops at the fire* UM, NOTHING! *RUNS AWAY* R & R!  
Azuky: COME BACK HERE, NYAN! *Runs after with a katana*


	6. Chapter 6

Nyan: We got us a new chappy! :D  
Azuky: It's awesome!  
Nyan: And for those of you wondering how Ikuto got in the story...  
Azuky: Let's have a flashback shall we?

Flashback

"NyanRainbowPrincess: OMG! Someone's gonna get hurt!  
Azuky: Surrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee ^-^  
Ikuto: Why can't I be involved?  
Nyan: GET OUT OF HERE! (Whacks Ikuto out of story)  
Azuky: Wasn't that a little harsh?  
Nyan: Nope!"  
Azuky: So now hes in here!  
Nyan: I will get him out soon :D  
Ikuto: *Gulp* NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara. Only their Ocs.

* * *

Priscilla-chan's P.O.V.  
"Onii-chan! Is that the best you can do? Must be hard to have a worthless Ex-Girlfriend, huh?" I saw that little brat smirk. I could feel a power surge through me as my hair changed colors.  
"I AM NOT WEAK!"  
"Chara Nari: Dancing Fury!" I got a flaming red dress and an orange-red fan with red high heels. Everyone looked at me in awe. I smiled to myself. I don't know how I transformed without any of my charas but I wouldn't worry, I'm just gonna give this brat the biggest beating of her life. I saw fear go through her eyes for a second before regaining the arrogance they had a second ago.  
"Boo-hoo, I'm so scared. Little miss wimp over her transformed into a weird red freak!" She started laughing at me. I felt my hair go up in flames. She really shouldn't have just done that.  
"Fan Dango!" I fluttered the fan in my hand as flames flew out. They hit Akira and she went plummeting out of the sky. I was about to stop and show her some mercy, but all of the insults she had given me in the previous few minutes enraged me. I couldn't control myself, I was just so mad. I then summoned all of my energy with so much fury and rage and called out my attack.  
"Flames of Fury!" Then, Akira was engulfed in flames and when they disappeared, she was so scathed it looked like she could easily be dead. I gasped at what I had done, and untransformed from my Chara Nari and ran over to her unconscious body.  
"Oh no, what have I done?" I said tears threatening to pour out. Sure she had made me very angry, but I hadn't wanted to hurt her that bad.  
"It's ok, lets just take her back to our hotel," Nagihiko suggested. We went back to our room and laid the girl down on our couch.  
"I can't believe I did that to her..." I muttered softly as I watch Nagihiko and Tadase tend to her wounds.  
"I knew you were bad before, but I didn't think you could hurt someone this bad," Utau said bluntly. I was going to react, but I decided to stay silent. I didn't know I had that much power either.  
"Kukai, why did you blush when that girl asked if you loved Priscilla?" Yaya asked curiously. We all stared at him. He was just stuttering incoherently and blushing really badly. I blushed a little bit. But then I remembered that boys were a no-no now. Plus, I could see Akemi practically boring holes through Kukai's head.  
"Hey, she's gone!" Yaya yelled. We all turned around to see an open window.

Amu's P.O.V.

..Seriously, after Utau said that to Priscilla, I have no more mercy left for her..She can die in a hole for all I care. Sure, I love her, as a friend, but if she hurts another friend, I will get furious.

"Son of FUDGE!" I shouted and then I saw her outside the window, still flying with a smirk on her face, and see was looking at me! "I SEE HER!" I shouted and then started to transform! I was engulf in black, grey and hot pink ribbons?!

"My Heart: Unlock!" I shouted and then Miki and Ran went inside my body! "WHAT THE-!" I shouted, but before I knew it, my clothes were gone, and replaced with a new transformation! I was wearing a black miniskirt, with hot pink hearts at the bottom, with a silver chain on my left side, containing, a grey GUN?! My top was a black tank top, that showed my stomach. My pink hair got longer, that my new black hat covered it, with a small pink heart at a corner of it. Suddenly, a black and pink ice scythe appeared in my hands. On my back, were black wings.

I opened my honey colored eyes and shouted,"Double Chara Nari: Amulet Reaper!" I looked around the room, and they were looking at me, in awe. I only smiled a little and then quickly flew out to Akira.

"Akira! Let's have a solo battle!" I challenge her. She looked at me in shock, and I saw a hint of fear in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. She smirked and said,"Sure, let's go, Reaper." I smirked and then looked around to see my surroundings. I saw that everyone was outside, and stared at me and her in shock.

"Done looking around, Reaper?" She asked me, smugly, I might add. I nodded and then shouted,"Soul Flames!" I slashed the air, and then white flames hit Akira, knocking her stumble in the air a bit. She cough and then spit down. "You got spunk, too? I love it." She said, evilly, and grin, like she this was a kid play-date! "Raining Fire Arrows!" She shouted, and then suddenly, a cloud went over me, and it rained out fire arrows! OH NO! I was about to dodge, but I was too late!

"UGH!" I shouted as I fell down from the air. I saw her smirk, and everyone shouting "COME ON! GET UP!" "DON'T DIE!" I coughed up a bit of blood, but then I gained control of the wings, and then I flew up in the air again. "YOU CAN DO IT!" They cheered me on. I smiled and said,"My turn!" I went behind her, without her knowing, and then pulled of my gun on my leg strap, and then put in on a side of her head. She gasped and then saw me.

"You're not gonna kill me, right?..." She said, and sounded very frighten that I had a gun, to her head. I looked down and saw that everyone had feared in their eyes, thinking that I was gonna murder her. I shrugged and said, very clearly,"No need to get so tense, I'm not a murder." She let out a sigh of relief and said, shaking,"What are you gonna do then?"

I shouted,"Secret Gun Art: Bubble Cage!" And then I triggered the gun. She screamed, and everyone started widening their eyes, and Yaya started crying. I smiled and said,"Open your eyes, I didn't murder you, but I did get you in sphere." She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a white bubble. "What did you do to me?" She shouted, and banged the bubble.

I looked down again, to check on them. Yaya stopped crying, and then she said,"Amu-chi! What did the gun do to her?" I grin and said,"This gun doesn't shot bullets, it shots out bubble cages." The others let a sigh of relief. I giggled and turned over to Akira, with a serious expression, for once in my life.

"Look, you need to answer some questions, NOW!" I said to her, sternly. She nodded and then I said,"Guys, go back to the hotel, and get some strong chains." They nodded and went back to hotel to prepare.

She death glared at me because I just captured her. "Come on, let's go." I said, giggling and then I lead the bubble to the hotel.

Rima's P.O.V.  
Me and Nagihiko picked up some chains that were conveniently inside of our hotel rooms. I could feel their weight slowly crushing my tiny structure.  
"Here let me help you," I felt part of the weight get lifted away from me. I looked to my side to see Nagihiko carrying a pile of chains in his arms.  
"Thanks..." I muttered still mad at him. I saw him look at me with sorrow and suddenly stop in his tracks. I followed his lead and turned to see him looking at me with a face that meant "I'm Sorry."  
"Rima-chan..." He came closer to me. I could tell he was probably going to kiss me, but this was the wrong place, wrong time.  
"Whatever it is, it'll have to wait," I bluntly said walking down the corridor to the elevator. His face looked absolutely heart-broken. I saw him shake it off though. He walked into the elevator just the same, but from what I could hear from Rhythm and Temari's conversation with Kusukusu, Nagihiko was crying underneath the facade he was putting on. We walked outside to see everyone else trying to question Akira, from Amu and Priscilla's annoyed countenances, I could tell that she wasn't telling them anything.  
"Here, let me try," I handed Nagihiko the rest of my chains and I chara-changed. I could feel an angelic smile come onto my face.  
"Can you pretty please tell us who you are and why you were trying to kill us?" I asked batting my eyelashes.  
"You really think the whole 'puppy dog eyes' thing works on me? I'm not telling you anything!" So she was resisting, eh? I pulled out a feather from thin air. Everyone except Nagihiko and Ikuto looked at me in confusion. They'll see. I walked up really close to Akira, who had been chained by our charas while I was questioning her.  
"I'll give you one last chance, tell us who you are now or face the consequences..." I smirked evilly. She did look scared.  
"Of course, let the little midget handle it. I bet she's no stronger than princess over there," Akira laughed. Nagihiko and Akemi both blew up in anger.  
"PRISCILLA'S NOT WEAK!"  
"RIMA'S NOT WEAK!"  
"So? I don't care. I won't spill," she hmphed and turned away.  
"I warned you." then I took off her shoes and took the feather in my hand and tickled her like there was no tomorrow. She was crying with tears and laughter and she still didn't say anything. She's tougher than I thought.  
"Thank goodness that's over," she sighed with relief when I backed away seeing how that accomplished nothing but freaking out all of my friends and Utau.  
"That was fun but I must be going now, Ta~ta!" Then, Akira broke through the chains like they were nothing and flew away before any of us could react.  
"That was disappointing..." Priscilla muttered before going to sleep right there on the spot. We all sweat-dropped.  
"Guess she's just tired," Kukai laughed, putting a hand behind his head. Akemi bent down and picked up Priscilla into his arms. They looked like a perfect fairy-tale couple like that. It would've been hilarious if Priscilla was one of those super obnoxious snorers. I shrugged and led the others to our room. I watched as Akemi set Priscilla down on her bed and lovingly caressed her face in the palm of his hand. I could see him whispering, "I love you" before leaving her be.  
"Now what? I'm tired," Yaya complained before collapsing on her bed.  
"I guess we just find out where to go next," Nagi said yawning, "we should probably get some sleep first."  
"Sure, Night guys!" Amu cheerfully said before leaving with Utau to their room. Everyone left except Nagi, who lingered a little bit.  
"Don't you want to go to sleep?" I asked, obviously annoyed. I don't care what happened today, the only thing standing between me and a good night's sleep is this purple-haired cross-dresser.  
"Would you like to go for a quick walk Rima-chan?" Nagihiko asked me.  
"I want to go to bed. I don't really want to fresh on the streets of London," I said bluntly eyeing my bed.  
"Just really quick," he held out his hand to me. I groaned knowing he wouldn't leave me until I went with him.

Nagihiko's POV  
I took a deep breath when Rima was closing the door. I'm like on a date with her! OH MY GOSH! DOES THIS MEAN SHE'S LIKE MY GIRLFRIEND?! Whoa, whoa WHOA! I'm panicking, aren't I?

"Purple head~!" Rima said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stared at her and said,"Yes?" She glared at me and said,"Come on, you said you needed me on a walk?" I nodded and then lead her outside.

"The thing is...I'm...In love with...Someone..." I confessed, with a HUGE blush on my face. She looked at me, with a bit of...Jealousy? It quickly disappeared. Is she..Jealous? "Who's the lucky gal?" She asked, with sarcasm, dripping out.

I took a deep breath and whispered with a my face, REALLY red,"You.." She looked at me with shock, and a small blush on her cheeks. She quickly brushed it off and stuttered,"W-What?! D-don't l-lie!" I frowned, and then I had an idea, to tease her!

I smirked and said,"Oh...I'm not lying, Rima-chan." And then I kissed her hand, like a gentleman. She looked at me with a blush on her face. She shook her head and then looked at the watch on her other hand. "11:35" She read out loud and she looked at me and said,"Come on, they're probably wondering where we are." And then she yanked her hand away from my hand, and then rub it on her dress.

"Great, looks like I gotta disinfect it later..." She mumbled, with a cold an emotionless face. I only smiled and nodded. Because, I know in Rima's eyes..She might have feelings for me too.

* * *

Nyan: AH! LOVE IS IN THE AIR AGAIN!  
Azuky: *Takes out a katana, again* Nyan...Where. Is. My. SAMMICH AT?!  
Nyan: *Gulps* Um..I ate it? *Looks meekly*  
Azuky: *Fire background* GIVE IT BACK! *Chases Nyan with a katana*  
Nyan: WAH! HELP! *Runs*  
Azuky: COME BACK HERE, NYAN!


	7. Chapter 7

Nyan: Here we are going far to save all that we Love! If we give all we've got we will make it through! Here we are like a star shining bright on your world today! MAKE EVIL GO AWAY! :D  
Azuky: What was that?  
Nyan: The Code Lyoko Theme. It can be our new motto! :D  
Nagihiko: CODE LYOKO STRONGER AFTER ALL! XD  
Azuky: Ok?  
Nagihiko: NyanRainbowPrincess and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara or the code lyoko theme as mentioned previously.  
Nyan: CODE LYOKO! X3

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
Sunshine poured through the windows of our hotel. I woke up refreshed, which surprises me considering that we just had to fight the wicked witch of the west. When Rima and Nagi left the room last night, me, Yaya, and Amu decided to follow them. We all ran back to the room afterwards to go sleep though. I saw Rima stretch as Yaya and Amu instantly drilled her with questions.  
"Do you like Nagihiko?"  
"Does he like you?"  
"Are you guys a couple now?"  
"Can you give me some candy?!" I laughed at them. Rima's blush was so obvious, she could've become the worlds reddest person. Never mind, Amu's number 1 in that category. Poof! A chara change with Melody has just occurred. Fangirl freak-out in 3... 2... 1...  
"OMG! YOU GUYS ARE LIKE SO CUTE TOGETHER! RIMAHIKO! THAT COULD BE YOUR GUYS' NICKNAME! THEN WHEN YOU GUYS GET MARRIED, I'LL BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!" they all stared at me.  
"YAYA WANTS TO BE RIMA'S MAID OF HONOR!" Me and her argued about it for a while until we got to a McDonald's that just happened to be in London. Yay for super fatty food! X3 I got up after eating my 10 piece Mcnuggets to go get some fresh air. I looked around wondering where in the world we would be able to find Akira. Utau came up behind me, content and full, and glared at me. I didn't respond, I had bigger issues right now. My thoughts were interrupted by a scream.  
"HELP!" I saw a guy trying to mug Utau.  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I kicked him as hard as I could, but his co-worker I'm guessing grabbed me when my guard was down. Our charas couldn't help much because they got sealed inside their eggs. I yelled as loud as I could but I was knocked out. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I was dragged away. I only hope that Akemi would come and rescue me...

Akemi's POV  
I was walking down the street, when I heard a very girly voice shout,"AKEMI!" Priscilla?! I ran up, and saw that someone knocked Priscilla out! "HA-YA!" I shouted and then karate kicked the guy who hurt Priscilla, on the face, which knocked him out cold.

Then Utau shouted,"AKEMI! PRISCILLA'S BEING DRAGGED!" I turned around and saw a guy grabbing Priscilla. "OH HECK NO!" I shouted, and then kicked the guy in the kiwi. "Run away, or I will DESTROY you." I said to the man, with the most coldest voice I had. He nodded and then dragged his 'friend' with from me and then ran away, while trying to smooth his pain.

And then I remembered, PRISCILLA! "PRISCILLA!" I shouted and then picked her up by her shoulders. Utau came and then shook her head. "It's MY fault! If only I payed attention to my surrounds...She wouldn't be unconscious..." She said, crying. "We'll talk about it when we get back, okay? Help me carry her." I said to her. She nodded, and then helped me carry her to the hotel.

"A-Akemi...I still love you..." I heard her whisper, sleepily, like she was in a dream. I was shock, and then kissed her forehead, with my tears saying,"I still do too..." I heard Utau say,"Akemi..When she wakes up, I'm going to fix this...I can't stand to see anyone sad..." I nodded, with tears in my eyes, as we opened the door.

* * *

Nyan: Azuky, why did you make this SO short?! :O  
Azuky: Because...It makes a good cliffy...  
Nyan: *Sighs* Whateva...Anyways, R & R~! That's our fuel to update! Cause then we know people are ACTUALLY reading it.  
Azuky: YEP! NOW LET'S GO! *Runs with Nyan to McDonald's*


	8. Chapter 8

Nyan: Azuky made the last chapter a cliffhanger!  
Azuky: Nyan wanted chapter 5 to be a cliffhanger! (static)  
Nyan: There's only one thing left to do... (pulls out pom poms)  
Azuky: Yep (takes out katana)  
Tadase: Why did you guys sculpt a wooden cheerleader?  
Nyan: Just cuz :3  
Azuky: You got a problem with that?  
Tadase: Nope! Azuky and Nyan don't own Shugo Chara, I DO! MWAHAAHAHAHAHA!  
Nyan: (hits Tadase with pillow) Go on and read! :D

* * *

Utau's P.O.V.  
Akemi put Priscilla down on the couch in our room. There was a breeze coming from the balcony door which was currently open.  
"I'm gonna go get some help," Akemi told me. I just nodded and looked over to Priscilla. She was in pretty bad shape. I sighed. My charas were still stuck inside of their eggs. I had previously tried to take off the tape keeping them sealed inside, but they were stuck there. I heard movement come from the balcony door.  
"Hello? Who's there?" I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach... There was shuffling nearby Priscilla and I saw the guys who tried to mug us earlier and they had backup. I was about to yell for help but they put a scarf over my mouth to silence me. They tied me and Priscilla up and dragged us away with our charas in tow. I struggled as hard as I could, but at a point, they knocked me out with a frying pan. I slowly lost consciousness.  
Priscilla's P.O.V.  
"Get up you maggots!" I opened my eyes to see that I was tied up in a cell. I looked over my shoulder to see Utau tied up too.  
"What's going on?" I asked groggily.  
"You know those guys who tried to mug us earlier?" I nodded. "Well, they came back again and this time, they succeeded. I tried to loosen the ropes on my arms.  
"Looks like princess is finally awake," I looked up to see Akira smirking deviously at us. Utau and I just glared.  
"Oh don't be like that, you're only bait. Like I would want any worthless girls like you. I just wanted to get to Akemi, he's the real target," Akira snickered. I was ready to lash out at her, but I was held back by my ropes.  
"You can't hold us here! We'll get out!" Utau yelled furiously.  
"Oh no you won't. Even if I left your guys' charas right here in front of you, you still wouldn't be smart enough to get out," Then, Akira left while holding our eggs.  
"Dang it..." Utau grumbled.  
"I'm sorry," I mumbled,"I shouldn't have started fighting with you in the first place. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be trapped here too."  
"I'm sorry too. I never meant to kiss Akemi. I couldn't control myself." I saw a tear fall from her eyes. I felt so useless right now. I wish that I hadn't gotten everyone into this mess. I wish I could've been more of an angel. I wish I could have taken away all the pain of love. I felt a single tear slid down my cheek.  
"Don't cry. God has heard your plea. And now, your would be self has revealed itself." I saw an egg with a heart in the center of two angel wings come out of my heart.  
"I am your would be self, Miracle. Do not be afraid, you will be able to overcome this." This little angel had great big wings with hearts on them. She also had a flowing white dress that perfectly complemented her bright blue eyes and light pink hair.  
"Now let's see if we can't untie these ropes," and Miracle started trying to untie our ropes.  
Yaya's P.O.V.  
Yaya wonders what's wrong with Prisca-chi. Akemi said that he needed help with her. We all walked into our hotel room.  
"What?! Where's Priscilla? Where's Utau?" Akemi started panicking. Everyone looked around the room to see if they could find Prisca and Utau-chi. Yaya looked inside the fridge. OOHHH! CHOCOLATE! Yaya loves chocolate! It tastes so good! Oh right! We've got to look for them.  
"Yaya sees a note!" I pointed to Prisca-chi's bed.  
"Don't try looking for the two brats. You won't find them. They're not in London anymore. I would tell you where they are, but that would be no fun would it? Anyways, you'll never find them! So good luck trying to stop me from taking over the world. 3 Akira," Nagi read as he picked up the note. Yaya saw Akemi and Kukai burst into flames. They must be really mad...

Rima's P.O.V.

Oh gosh, Akemi and Kukai appeared in flames, like when Tadase Chara Changes with Kieski. "Guys, I know that they have been kidnapped, but come on! Let's find them, NOW! MY LITTLE SISTER IS IN THERE!" Ikuto scowled, kinda out of character, if you ask me. They nodded, and then their flames disappeared, along with the black background.

"Err...I know this is weird, but...Dia accidentally put a tracking chip inside Priscilla's hoodie.." Amu said, sheeplishly, while Dia sweatdropped. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Then Kukai shouted,"COME ON! Let's GO! I WANNA RESCUE 'EM!" I nodded and then Akemi brusted into flames, and darkly said,"When I find those guys who helped Akira...I will MURDER them..." We sweatdropped at his dark voice, while Yaya looked terrified..

"Okay, Amu-chan, let's see this device." Tadase said to Amu, kindly. Amu glared, but showed him anyways. I guessed Amu's still mad at him, huh? "Okay, it says that their outside of London, driving by the shore." Purple head said, perfectly. Gosh, why is he so prefect? WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE FLAWS FOR ONCE?! GAH! He makes me mad, so much!

I rolled my eyes, snapping myself out of my mind, and said,"Well? What are we waiting for?" They nodded, and then Yaya took a bag of candy with her. I raised an eyebrow and said,"Yaya, what's with the candy?" She only grin and said,"Just in case Akra-tan wants candy!" I looked at her, disbelief that she's THIS absent-minded.

"Come on! Let's rescue Utau/Priscilla!" Akemi and Kukai said, with fury. "Okay..Who's driving?" Tadase asked. Ikuto raised his hand and said,"I can drive." Amu rolled her eyes and shivered. "Heck no. Ikuto, you suck at driving. Let me drive." She said, shivering. We looked at her, meaning 'EXPLAIN, GURL!' "Well, it's better then him driving, right?" She said, shrugging.

We looked at each other and Akemi said,"Well, I guess it is." We nodded, while Ikuto frowned. I chuckled softly at him. I could see the cross-dresser looking at me, blushing a little. I let it off, since I really wanna get back at Akira for hurting us.

"Look out, Akira, I'ma find her..." Akemi said, softly, while looking at the window. Kukai placed a hand on his shoulder and said,"Come on, man, we'll find her." He nodded and smiled. I guess their rivalry is gone, since the girls they love are in danger. I looked at Tadase, who was looking at Amu, while she was looking at the device she had in her hand. Looks like I gotta fix up their relationship, soon...

* * *

Nyan: WHY SO SHORT?!  
Azuky: Like I said, good cliffy = more reviews!  
Nyan: *Raises eyebrow* Where's the remote?  
Azuky: *Panics* Uhh..*Cool & Icy comes in* What the heck do you mean where is it? DIDN'T YOU HAVE IT LAST?  
Nyan: *Gets scared* Um..Nevermind...*Shivers*  
Azuky: *Innocent comes in* Oh, hey, are you okay? You're shivering?  
Nyan: *Sweatdrops on Azuky's act* Um..No..Read & Review for us, and we just MIGHT stop cliffys. :3


	9. Chapter 9

Azuky: Sorry we were gone so long!  
Nyan: Yep! I got so busy with school the past few days... -.-"  
Azuky: (bursts into flames) YOU WERE GONE FOR LIKE 2 WEEKS!  
Nyan: (scared) S-so were you...  
Ikuto: I wanted to be included! :3  
Azuky/Nyan: GET OUTTA HERE!  
Ikuto: Meep! Nyan and Azuky don't own Shugo Chara! I think you get the point since we've said that in every chapter so far... (jumps away)  
Nyan: I'll get that cat someday... -.-

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
Miracle quickly untied Utau and my ropes. I looked outside of our cell.  
"We've gotta find a way to distract the guards," Utau whispered gesturing to the guards who were guarding our cell. A light bulb quickly flashed over my head.  
"I've got an idea," I smirked. Miracle nodded in agreement to my idea. I grabbed my stomach and bent over as if I was in pain. I groaned as loud as I could. Utau gave me a look of worry until I winked at her. She got the idea and yelled to the guards.  
"GUARDS! GUARDS! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH PRISCILLA!" she even started to fake cry hysterically. Two guards came towards our cell and unlocked the door.  
"What seems to be the problem?" one of them grunted. I stumbled over to him.  
"I think there's something wrong with my friend..." Utau muttered with a puppy dog face even a cat couldn't resist.  
"Really- what?"  
"THIS!" Then I mustered all of my strength and kneed the guard in the stomach. The other guard was about to call for backup when Utau jumped him. We knocked out the guards fairly quick and restrained them with the ropes that had once held us prisoner.  
"Now let's get out of here!" We ran out locking the cell behind us. There were shadows in the hallway and I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. The guards chatting walked by nonchalantly. I breathed a tiny sigh of relief as we continued down the hall.  
"Yeah I've got those losers," I heard a very critical voice say from a doorway. Utau and I peeked in to see Akira on the phone with someone.  
"Of course they won't get out, they're way too stupid for that! You'll keep you're side of the deal right? Fine. Goodbye." she hung up the phone and collapsed on a couch that was in her very comfortable living room in this prison. Well that seems a little unfair... -.- A little chara flew up to Akira's side.  
"Akira-chan, are you ok?"  
"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine. I can't wait til this is over so that I can get rid of those annoying wannabes," Akira muttered under her breath. I had to cover Utau's mouth before she blew up in rage.  
"I gotta go use the bathroom..." Akira muttered before running through a doorway nearby. Miracle gestured to me.  
"I can feel my sisters... They are near..." Miracle whispered before flying into the room.  
"Wait!" I whispered/ yelled. I chased her into the room with Utau on my tail. Utau's and my eggs were all in a basket together. Utau and I grabbed our respective eggs and were about to run out when we heard a noise come out from Akira's bathroom.  
"Ummm... How did we run out of toilet paper?" Utau giggled a little and I saw that she had a roll of toilet paper in her hand. I sweat-dropped at her. How did she get that?! It didn't matter much since we saw a guard walk into the room and than me and Utau instantly hit the ground. I could hear the footsteps get closer.  
"Here you go boss!" I saw the hand slide the whole ply of toilet paper under an opening which I didn't see there before. Utau and I waited until it became silent again. We dashed out as fast as we could. We quickly passed all the security guards slyly before hitting a dead end with laser beams.  
"This would be a great time to have Sparkle..." I muttered knowing from many movies I had watched that a couple of flips could've easily gotten us out of there.  
"I can help you," Miracle said calmly before stating,"From a girl who doubts to a girl who believes! Love! Grace! Miracle!" I got a heart with angel wings on my head. I felt re-energized. I felt like I could do anything, and before I knew it, I was on the other side of the laser beams where the deactivation panel was. I pushed a button and the lasers were deactivated.  
"Great job Priscilla! Now lets keep going!" Utau cheered. I could see the exit door right in front of us. Just a little farther...  
"ARGGH!" Utau suddenly collapsed on the floor. I only looked at her in horror before I felt a sharp pain go through my leg. I looked down to see a tranquilizer dart. I used the last of my strength to tell Miracle,"Go find the others and lead them here..." I muttered as I looked up to see Akira laughing triumphantly as I closed my eyes.

Akemi's POV  
I can't believe that little BRAT! And what's even worst? SHE'S MY TWIN.

"Akemi! I sense them." My Chara said, while sweating. I raised an eyebrow and asked,"Why are you sweating?" I eyed him till he spilled it. "OKAY!...You see...I'll tell you guys what when we go get them...This'll take a while.." I frowned, because last time I asked, he put it off..I'm starting to think something's up...!

"Oi! Akemi, I found them on the tracker." My thoughs were interrupted by a voice, h er voice, Amu. "Huh?" I said, and saw that Amu shoved the tracker to my face.

-

Tracking: Utau...Spotted.

Location: 5 Miles Away From Mark's Hotel. (A/N: Azuky: Yeah, that's right, the hotel they are staying at, is Mark's Hotel..DEAL WITH IT, YO! :p)

Tracking: Priscilla

Location: 5 Miles away from Mark's Hotel.

-

Why that little-! She lied to us! She isn't outside London! That freaking LIAR!

"Why that little BRAT!" I shouted, without thinking. I covered my mouth at what I said, and looked around. They stared at me, but then Kukai yelled out, in excitement and revenge,"Come on! It's 5 miles right? LET'S GO SAVE 'EM!"

I brusted into flames, and said, evilly,"When I find out who dragged her away from ME...I'm gonna make a PERSONAL appearance in his nightmares..." They sweated dropped at me, for no reason. (A/N: Azuky: Oh, Akemi! WHY YOU SO DENSE?! xD AND EVIL?!)

Kukai exploded in flames and agreed with me,"That's right..." And then he cracked his fingers, by covering his fist, with his other hand, making a REALLY loud crack. I sweatdropped at him, because he was being WAY more violent, then me.

"YAYA WANTS TO GO NOW! AND HAVE REVENGE! MWAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHA!" Yaya shouted, with an evil grin, and an evil background appeared behind her. We sweatdropped at it, and then we got into a car, rented by me, to drive there.

I saw that Amu grin and then went into the driver's seat. "Why are you in the driver place?" Rima asked, with an eyebrow raised. Amu smiled evilly and said,"You want me to drive, or IKUTO?" I shivered at that, along with everyone else, but Ikuto.

He frown and said,"What's so bad about me driving?" Tadase repiled, innocently, like he wasn't trying to hurt his feelings,"Because, Ikuto Nii-san, you are terrible at driving." He smiled innocently, with sparkles suddenly appearing. Ikuto sweatdropped at his act and mumbled,"Whatever.."

I rolled my eyes, cause I'm tired of all Akira's games. After we sat down, Amu grin and said,"Tell me when to go." She gripped the wheel like a racer car.

I gulped and neverously said,"R-R-Ready...?"

Nagihiko widen his eyes, and hang onto Rima, like he was gonna die, saying,"Set..."

Rima didn't protest to Nagihiko, cause it looks like she's freaking frighten and shouted, "G-GO!"

Before Amu pressed the petal, I took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of my lungs,"DEAR, KAMI! DON'T LET ME DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

She grin, and then pressed the petal, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the last thing we shouted, expect for Amu, who was having fun, before I blacked out...

* * *

Nyan: *Bursts in flames* WHY SO SHORT?!  
Azuky: *Whimpers* H-hey..DON'T YELL AT ME! *Acts like Tadase's Chara Change* MWAHAHA! TYPE MORE, COMMONER! MWAHHAA  
Nyan: WAHHH! *Sobs anime style* SHE'S SO CRUEL!  
Azuky: *Throws a taco at Nyan* Type more = More Tacos...  
Nyan: *Brightens up* YAY, NYA~! *Om nom nom* Read *Nom nom* And *Nom nom nom* RATE~!


	10. Chapter 10

Tadase's P.O.V.  
When I woke up, I tried to brush my bangs out of my face, but they were withheld by chains. I looked around alarmed to see my friends in the same predicament. I looked over to Nagihiko who woke up groggily before a flash of realization came across his face.  
"Am I a good driver or what? Wait, where are we?" I heard Amu ask from behind me. I saw Rima try to facepalm, but in her current condition, she wasn't able to.  
"Hello wannabe heroes. You can go home now, you can't save your friends. They're gone..." I saw Akira come out and smirk. Yaya instantly got tears in her eyes and whimpered. Akemi and Kukai got sullen expressions on their faces as they struggled to lash out on Akira.  
"Wow. You guys actually want those losers back? Well don't worry, I was just kidding. They just tried to escape, but as you can see, that didn't work out too well for them..." Akira smirked, gesturing to Priscilla and Utau being carried in by guards. They had scratches all over.  
"Prisca-chan..." Yaya cried through her tears sadly.  
"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU HURT PRISCA-KOI? WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU, YOU WON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE!" Akemi lashed out in anger.  
"Well, you can't stop me can you! Hahahaha!" Akira laughed as she told the guards to put down Priscilla and Utau. Then, she kicked Utau in the stomach causing her to cough up some blood.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kukai yelled with rage. I started to get angry at her. Who gave her the liberty to treat anyone like this?  
Ring! Ring! Akira picked her cell phone from her pocket.  
"Hello? Oh hey Jake! I'm not doing much right now... Ok. I'll meet you there! Luv ya!" Akira snapped her cell phone shut. "You know what, I've got somewhere to be. Since none of you are probably smart enough to even find out how to free yourselves, I'll just leave you here while I go out with my boyfriend. Bye!" Then, Akira left the room after making sure that Priscilla and Utau were chained up against the wall across from us. Priscilla started to open her eyes.

"Akemi..."

"Priscilla... Are you okay?" Akemi asked concerned.  
"I think so... I feel woozy... And Akira took away my charas..." Prisca-chan muttered with tears pouring out from her eyes. I looked over to Akemi. I've never seen anyone so angry and sad at the same time. We kept talking and after about 2 hours, Akira finally came back.  
"Well, now that that's over... I'm just going to see what'll happen if I do this." Akira pondered before releasing Amu from her I saw her slap Amu and make her pass out. I can't believe this...  
"GET AWAY FROM AMU!" I yelled with my tears clouding my eyes.  
"You mean like this?" Akira smirked, kicking Amu in the stomach causing her to cough.  
"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" Then I broke off from my chains and I started to transform.

* * *

Azuky: Ok, that's all we have for today so I guess it's time to do another cliffy! :D  
Nyan: NOOOOO! NOT THIS TIME! (ties up Azuky)  
Azuky: Nuuuuu! Lemme out!  
Nyan: This is not ending now! So we'll be continuing from here! :D  
Tadase: YAY! :D  
Azuky: I'll get outta here eventually... -.-

* * *

Akemi's P.O.V.

Whoa! Tadase was suddenly covered in sky blue and white ribbons, and then he was engulf in a blinding light, as Kieski and another Chara entered his heart?! Did he get another one?! Suddenly, the light began to glow brighter. I look away, since I can't shield my eyes with my hands..Which was chained up..Then I closed my eyes.

I felt the light began to disappeared, and I opened my eyes, and then he shouted,"Double Chara Nari: Sky King!" I could feel/see eyes widening at his Chara Nari. His hair was cut like Ikuto's, but his front stayed the same. His shirt was a pure white shirt, with 3/4 sleeves on, and had light blue cuffs, with crosses on them. The shirt was covered by a slightly dark blue cape, with a silver button on his left shoulder, making the cape drape over his shoulder, mainly on his right shoulder. The cape had white outlining the button, that also had crosses on them. The pants were some type of dark blue skinny jeans, with black combat books on. A white belt was around his waist, containing a shining sword, that had blue air at the tip. On his head was a bigger silver crown, with crosses all over it.

The dude, looked like a REAL KING! He then smiled, innocently, but I know deep within that fake smile of his, was a SADIST SMILE! I looked over to Amu, who's figure was cover in bruises, and worst of all, blood, lots of them. They were all over her skirt and legs, along with her cheeks, that looks like she was slapped 100x. Ohh, I swear, when I get outta here, I'ma beat that little brat to a pulp...!

I then turned my attention to Akira, who's face showed fear, but it disappeared into that subtorn cocky face of hers. She smirked and said,"Ohhh, looks like little PRINCE here is getting all TOUGH on me!" She cracked a laugh that filled the house, but it was then quickly silenced by a voice, HIS voice.

His voice boomed with authority and protection,"Quiet. I will not let you HURT AMU-CHAN!" He then gripped his sword out of his belt, and then held it near his shoulder, with his hand covering the blade. He chanted out,"I SUMMON 50 BLADES!" I widen my eyes, that looked like 'O.O'. 50 blades, that looked his his sword, was floating in the air, and was pointing at Akira!

Her eyes also looked like mine,'O.O'. She mumbled,"I'm screwed.." I snickered at that, and then Tadase held his sword in the air, and shouted,"ATTACK!"

The blades obeyed him, and then aimed at Akira, who then fell down, with a much of bruises, and such. I'm surprised that his swords didn't destroy the room! She coughed up some blood, and then mumbled, with tears threatening to fall down,"..No..They'll hurt him.."

Unfortunately, everyone heard it, and I mean EVERYONE, even Amu who was about to pass out. Yeah, you think I be worried, but no, I mean I can't do anything..I'm chained to a FREAKING WALL!

Tadase walked carefully to her, and kneed down, and asked her,"Who's him?" She looked shocked, but then stood up, and backed away, turning her lips into a smirk.

She coughed up a bit of blood, and whipped her mouth with her sleeve. "Tch, that's the best you can do?" She said, obviously trying to provoke Tadase. He stood up, and smiled. He just simply smiled, but chanting,"Sky King, Finishing Act!"

His sword made a strong wind come off, as he held it tightly, and swung it at Akira, who then passed out. Her body was then engulf in some blue light, like a sort of cage. Fortuionally, she was knocked-out by his blade.

He sighed, and then Ikuto said,"Mind helping us down, kiddy king?" He looked our way, and then smiled a little, while slashing off the chains, making us fall. I immediately ran to Priscilla, while Kukai speed to Utau, who's face was covered with regret and tears.

I hugged her from the side, and then stroked her hair. "Priscilla..Are you okay?" I whispered to her. She shook, and then hugged my waist, sobbing onto my shirt. "IT WAS AWFUL! She kept torture our Charas, till they went back into their eggs..." She mumbled at the last part, while looking into my eyes, with tears.

I then held her head into my chest, and said,"Priscilla..I'm sorry about everything.." She said confusedly while sobbing,"For *hic* what?" I smiled sadly, and said,"Since she's knocked out..Can we start over?" My voice was filled with hope, but frightened that she would say no. She then wrapped her arms around my neck, and then whispered gently,"Mhm-mm." I grin while she giggled, and then glomped me into a hug. (A/N: Azuky: Such a beautiful moment~! Ne, Nyan? Nyan: *Cries tears of joy* I'M HAPPY MY OC GOT HER MOMENT! *Acts like an over-protective mother*)

I chuckled and then began to lift her up, which made her stumbled into my chest. I smirked, and teased her,"If you wanted a hug, ask me~!" She began to blush and then puffed her adorable cheeks. "Mhm!" I chuckled at her childishness.

"Hey! Let's go check up at Amu, I'm worried at her condition. Akira did kicked her stomach." She said, worried about Amu. I nodded, I'm concerned too.

We walked over to Tadase, who was kneed down next to the pinkette. "She alright?" I heard a voice say, softly. I looked back and saw it was Utau, who had a sad expression on, with Kukai holding her hand, along with Ikuto on her other side.

"How is she?" Kukai asked. Tadase smiled gently, and said,"She's still breathing, she's just knocked out cold." I sighed in relief, as well did the others. I then picked up Amu, and then shoved her at Tadase, who stood up. He understood, and then carried her bridal-style, with a small blush on his cheeks. I looked over to Ikuto and he whined,"Why him?"

Rima and Nagihiko appeared behind him, and then they rolled their eyes in sync. "She's out cold, and your complaining?" Rima said, with a frown on her face. Nagihiko then agreed with her.

"Where have you guys been?" Priscilla asked them. (A/N: BTW, Akemi's saying Priscilla since it's not REALLY officially..MWAH!) Rima and Nagihiko smirked and then held up a large briefcase.

"What's inside?" I asked them. Nagihiko smiled and said,"Our Charas. Rima-chan founded them outside the door, which was unlocked." Rima's faced scowled, and then said,sternly,"Purple head, it's Mashiro-san, or Mashiro-sama.." Nagihiko then muffled a snickered, and then I heard someone whined.

"Rima-tan..Be quiet! Yaya wants to take a nap! She's tried." A tired Yaya said, while coming behind from Nagihiko, with leaning onto him for support.

We sweatdropped at her. "Err...Let's get going." I stated, they nodded, and then we opened the door, revealing that there was NO guards on duty.

"Worst guards, ever." Ikuto said, smirking. "You did something, didn't you?" Utau said, while raising an eyebrow. He shrugged and said,"Yep, don't ask how.."

"Let's just get out of here." Rima said, with an annoyed face going on. Yaya then piggy-backed onto Kukai, who was grinning like a jock. Naghiko grabbed the briefcase and then we ran out the door, surprisely, it was day time, and our car was outside.

"Who's gonna drive?" Kukai asked, while dropping Yaya gently onto the cement ground. Yaya grin evilly and said,"YAYA WANTS TO DRIVE~!"

We immediately shouted,"NO! NO!" "Ikuto Nii-san or Yuiki-san?" Tadase said, while putting Amu gently into a seat. We nodded quickly, expect for Ikuto, who was sulking onto his seat, which was on 2 seats away from Amu. "YAY! LET'S GO~!" Yaya sang off-key, happily.

We took our seats, and then I nervously said,"Ready..." I am SO not ready to die by a sugar-high Yaya...

"Set.." Priscilla said, and then gripped onto my arm. She had a 'O_O' face on.

"GO~!" Yaya shouted, and then stepped onto the petal, making a loud screeching sound.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We shouted, expect for Amu, who was unconscious, as Yaya entered the free-way. Yep, we're goners.

Rima's P.O.V.  
"OH MY GOSH! YAYA SLOW THIS THING DOWN! I DON'T WANT TO DIE AT 13! D:" Priscilla screamed from the back of the car.  
"YAYA! PLEASE SLOW DOWN! I CAN'T DIE NOW! I HAVE A CONCERT TO DO IN A MONTH!" Utau also screamed. And what was Yaya doing while all this was happening? She just kept going faster and faster. Thank you Kukai for planning our deaths at the hands of Yaya... In the afterlife, I will murder him over and over for all eternity.  
"That's not possible Rima-tan, Chibi-Devils don't go to Heaven..." Nagihiko smirked. I glared at him.  
"Purple-headed crossdressers don't go there either!" I yelled.  
"You know that doesn't make a difference, right?" Nagi stated, grinning in satisfaction from my anger. I would've hit him, but there was a sudden jerk in the car that made me grab onto Nagi. I blushed and tried to move away in disgust, but when you're in a car full of screaming people *coughPriscillacough*, there's no space to move.  
"YAYA KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Amu yelled awakened from her cloud of unconsciousness. I looked to see Yaya and Kukai fighting over a bag of candy. Then, I could see the edge of the road which was a curve leading over an ocean. We were heading straight towards it.  
"YAYA!" I yelled as the car broke through the barrier of the road and we were soon in a free fall. The impact of the collision also caused the car to explode so we were in a free fall of impending doom of the Irish Sea. I gripped onto Nagihiko and held him as close to me as possible and I shouted, "I love you!" before we hit the water. We all resurfaced unscathed, trying to believe we actually survived. I saw Nagihiko look at me and I blushed.  
"Hey guys, where's Priscilla?" Yaya asked. Akemi suddenly got an alarming look on his face. We all looked around to see Priscilla slowly floating towards the bottom of the Irish Sea.

"Priscilla!"

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
When we were free falling, I could see the Irish Sea quickly catch up with us. I got an even more scared look on my face than before. I can't swim! I braced myself for impact as I saw everyone resurface and swim up. I struggled to move my arms, but I couldn't. I was hopeless. I tried screaming, but I just gurgled on air. Everyone was up there, and I was stuck down here, drowning. I felt my last grasp on my air loosen, and I lost conciousness.

Akemi's POV

Oh no, I see Priscilla drowning! "PRISCILLA!" I shouted, and then I ripped off my buttoned shirt, I threw the shirt at Kukai, and then I charged into the water!

"PRISCILLA! DON'T DIE ON ME!" I shouted as I swam through the rough current. "Gahh!" I cried out as the water was taking over me. I could feel myself slowly losing my mind...

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZY IDIOT!" Kyūpiddo screamed at me, and then kicked my head, somehow giving me back my mind. "She-!" I uttered out, but he just interrupted me. "THE FREAKING GIRL YOU LOVE IS DROWNING! NOW SHUDDAP AND AKEMI-KUN'S HEART, UNLOCK!" He yelled at me, and then did a square sign.

I suddenly floated off the sea's destructive water, and then ribbons started to cover me, next thing I knew, a ball of light came to me, once more.

A white egg with 2 hearts on it, along with a man with a bow and arrow appeared on it. It opened up, revealing a blonde Chara, with a toga on. In his hands, was a silver bow, and silver arrows. His voice was like music, and very soft. "Hello, Akemi-kun. I am Seiji. My name means Spirit, and I'm your true inner self." He spoke to me, happily.

"Saayy whaat?" I said, very confused. He chuckled and said,"Ah, anyways, let's Chara Nari!" I nodded quickly, and then I did the square sign.

"My Heart: Unlock!"

My clothes disappeared, and was replaced my new ones. I was wearing a pure white toga, like Seiji, but it was outlined in golden yellow. On my back, was a white pouch, and it was filled with golden arrows. A golden bow popped into my hand, it felt surprising light. There was a crown on my head, made out of leaves, but the supposed leaves, were golden ones. On my back, were golden angel wings. I looked like the king of archers!

"Chara Nari: Archer King!" I shouted, as I could feel my eyes turning into a glowing golden color. I flapped my wings, and then I caught the sight of Priscilla's hair. I hurridly flew over to her, and then I hugged her into my arms. She was coughing up water, and then she passed out. I could feel tears shedding on my cheeks, and then I gripped her tightly. I flew over to the others, who stared at me, in awe.

"How is she?" Utau asked, worriedly, while Kukai was holding onto her hand tightly. I smiled sadly, and said,"She's fine, just knocked out cold."

Then, it hit me..I always wondered why Kyūpiddo never answered my questions, to how he knew Akira..and everything. I saw him floating next to me, and then I gripped him, after I placed Priscilla's head onto my lap.

"Gah! What's up?!" He asked me, while squirming out. "What are you doing to him?" Nagihiko asked me, while Seiji, looked amused. "Answer me, Kyūpiddo. What did you mean when you said something about knowing Akira, before she attacked us?" I demanded him. He looked nervous under my stare, and he said,"I ain't tellin' ya!" Talk about lack of grammar..

"ANSWER ME!" I demanded once more to him, then I glared at him with my famous death glare, which I called,"Spill it, or DIE!" He fridgeted out of my hands, and then when I was about to reached for him again, he said,"Whoa, chill man, I'll explain.."

"Yaya doesn't understand..But she had fine DRIVING!" Yaya said, crazily. Rima walked up to her, and then whispered something into her ear, making Yaya be quiet, and pale..What did Rima say to her?

"What did you say to her?" Amu asked Rima, who just shrugged. We sweatdropped comically at her, and then I went back into the subject. "I said explain." I stated, once more.

Seiji, who looked amused, nudged him on his stomach. "Tell him, indeed, brother." He said, chuckling. Kyūpiddo glared at him,and then he said,"Well, fine, I'll explain who is she, and everything I know about her." I nodded as he continued.

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
My consciousness slipped through my fingers, but somehow, I knew I wasn't dead. That couldn't be possible, I could still breathe air. I coughed a couple of times. I still couldn't tell what anything was around me. I just felt warm arms carrying me. I was taken to a completely white room. I could still hear, but I couldn't see. Then, some kind of image came up with Akira and Akemi fighting in the air. Then, I saw Akira knock Akemi out of the air, and it seemed like he was dead. Everyone was defeated, and only I was left. I saw myself transform, but the dream was starting to fade... All I could make out was "Chara Nari: Dancing Katsumi- Queen of Archers!" and I could see myself holding a bow and arrow with the arrows having hearts on the tips. My dream was fading out, and I woke up about the time everyone finished their conversation.

Akemi's POV (Still, :P)

"Okay, so, once upon a time-!" He tried to say, but then Yaya butted in. "OOOO! IS IT GONNA BE LIKE A FAIRY TALE? I KNOW ONE! ONCE UPON A TIME-!" Yaya tried to say, but then Rima put her hand on Yaya's mouth, muffling her words. "Quite, you pest." Rima said, coldly, like usually.

He once again, began,"So, once upon a time, there lived 2 Twins, name Akira and Akemi. They're parents were the Goddess and God of Love, hence they are royalty."

My eyes widen like 'O.O. "SAY WHAT? AKEMI'S ROYALTY?!" A voice suddenly said, then a head shot up from the ground. It was, PRISCILLA! I panicked and then head her shoulders, shaking her, to make sure she's not going crazy.

"Hey!" She shouted, and then smacked me on my head, making me let go of her shoulders to rub on the spot she smacked. "Owch, what gives?" I said, acting like a child, pouting.

She rolled her eyes and said,"1. For shaking me. And 2. Answer my question, Kyupiddo." Then I saw everyone sweatdropped at our act...Though it was real, not fake.

"As I was SAYING. Yes he's royalty, now everyone shut up about the questions till I finish." He said, grumpily. Priscilla nodded, and then he continued. "But one day, on the twins' 1st birthday, the Goddess of Discord, Discordest, was in fury, for she had not been invited."

Then Yaya took Rima's hand off her mouth, and cut him off. "Poor Discord-chi!" And then she began to cry waterfalls. We sweatdropped, and then he bellowed,"NO MORE TALKING!" We nodded quickly, for we don't want to angry the cupid.

"She crashed the party, and then she threaten the rulers of Heaven, your parents, that she will taint the twins. Then she disappeared. The rulers grew frighten the next day, and sent the twins down to Earth." He spoke, like a fairy tale.

"Okay, so what happened?" Kukai asked, engaged into the 'story'. Again, Kyupiddo snapped,"SHUDDAP AND LEMMIE FINISH!" Kukai shivered and nodded. Next thing I knew, Kukai cowered behind Utau, who was rolling her eyes at his childish. Haha, Kukai might be a jock, but he can be childish! (A/N: Azuky: Lolz, Kukai reminds me of Natsu, of Fairy Tail. :3)

"They succuced into sending them, but when they were about to sent Akira down, Discordest placed a flower necklace around Akira, which was filled with dark energy, that came from X-Eggs." He mentioned, full of sadness when he said the last part.

"X-Eggs were there, back then too?!" Amu exclaimed. Kyupiddo nodded, woefully. I wonder why Kyupiddo didn't snap at her?...I guess I'll never know. "And that's the end of the story of you and Akira." He said, finally.

"What if we take away the necklace from Akira?" Tadase said, wisely. Kyupiddo looked thoughtfully, and stated,"That could work, Tadase."

Nagihiko then joined into the conversation,"Let's try it." We nodded, and then Priscilla stood up. "Well, come on, we need to figure out how to get outta here." She said, while pumping her right hand into the air, as the sunshine reflected off her.

I nodded, and then did the same pose at her. "YOSH! LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled out. Kukai and then took out a rope out of now-where. Where does he keep that thing?

He stood up, and then dragged Amu up, tying the rope around her waist. "Even though we're stranded, NO SLACKING OFF, HINAMORI!" He declared, pridely, like a champion/master.

She groaned and then had depressing marks surrounding her. "Heeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllll lpppppppppppppp meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She pleaded, as Kukai ran away with her, like a bull.

We sweatdropped, and then Ikuto finally said something. "Kiddy king, let's go look around." He suggested. Tadase nodded,"Okay." Utau stood up and said,"I'll go help them." They nodded, and then left me with Priscilla, Nagihiko, and Rima.

"Purple head, let's go get some supplies. I don't wanna die here." Rima said, with a readless face., but if you look closely enough, she had a small tint of blush goin' on!

Nagihiko smiled and said,"Sure, Rima-chan~!" Rima scowled. "It's Mashiro-san, or Mashiro-sama!" She protested. Nagihiko just shrugged, and then picked up Rima bridal-style.

She blushed and shrieked,"What are you doing, CROSS-DRESSER?!" Then she noticed it, he had a pair of headphones on... "..." She said. Then Nagihiko ran off with her, as Rima's blush began to grow.

They left us, ALONE ."Hm..What to do now?" She said, pretending to touch her chin like a master. "Let's explore too!" I suggested, cause I really wanna look around the place.

She nodded, and then I grabbed her hand, making her blush a little. I chuckled at her cute blush and then we walked into a direction, that was going to a cave, with a sign planted in front of it.

* * *

Azuky: YAY! FOR ONCE, WE MADE A LONG CHAPPIE!  
Nyan: ..How did you get out of the cage? -.-  
Azuky: *Whistle innocently* I picked it?  
Nyan: *Fire in eyes* GET BACK IN THEREEEEEEEE! AND YOU MADE A CLIFFY! *Pressed a button that makes Azuky popped into the cage*  
Azuky: RAWR! *Bangs the bars with a random cup* HELP ME~! T^T  
Nyan: MWAHAHA! R & R~!


	11. Chapter 11

Blossom Azalea: Hey guys! :D  
Nyan: Azuky, when did you change your name?  
Blossom Azalea: A while ago! :D  
Nyan: -.-"  
Blossom Azalea: What? Oh! You guys should totally go on my profile! :D  
Nyan: You should! Her stories are so good! So are mine, but you're kind of reading one of mine right now so...  
Blossom Azalea: Go to u/4206428/ now! :D  
Nyan: Hows that for advertisement?! :D  
Blossom Azalea: Me and NyanRainbowPrincess don't own anything. Just creative minds.  
Nyan: Enjoy!  
Priscilla's P.O.V.  
It started raining as Akemi and I started exploring the forest of the island we were stranded on. A flash of lightning struck nearby and I ducked for cover.  
"Prisca-chan, are you ok?" Akemi asked with concern in his voice. I didn't answer. I felt 5 little pairs of arms hug me. Beauty flew up to Akemi.  
"Sorry bout that Kemi; Prisca-chan's afraid of thunder, no need to worry," Beauty shrugged before sitting on my shoulder.  
"Oh..." Akemi muttered as I got out of the ball I was currently curled up in. The rain started pounding on the ground all around us.  
"We should find some shelter," Kyuppido stated. I turned my head to see a very convenient cave. Sparkle saw it too and instantly got excited.  
"Oh! Oh! There's a cave right there! Let's explore! Sparkle! Hop! Flip!" Sparkle cheered as purple bobbins put my hair into a ponytail.  
"Yay! Let's go!" I cheered flipping and cart-wheeling as Akemi and my charas sweat-dropped. Akemi walked into the cave right after I collapsed exhausted. I heard a little whine come from a deeper part of the cave.  
"Did anyone else hear that?" Melody asked getting behind Kyuppido who was trying to calm her down. I froze in my steps, but Beauty wouldn't allow that.  
"C'mon Prisca-chan! You've got to be more brave! Draw! Color! Design!" Beauty chanted as a rainbow bow came on my hair and I led the group to the back of the cave. I looked around a corner to see a storage of X-eggs.  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" Sparkle yelled as Melissa and Miracle tried to keep her mouth shut. The scientist in the room turned around, but went back to what he was doing after concluding that the voices were all in his head.  
"We should tell the others..." Seiji whispered. We all nodded and walked back to our meeting point to see Rima eating a banana while Nagihiko struggled to hold a pile of fruit.  
"Umm, Rima-chan? Don't you think you should help him?" I asked.  
"After he carried me away, I don't want to get too close to him. I smirked and she blushed angrily again. Akemi went to help Nagihiko with the fruit as the others came back.

Timeskip: (BEFORE Nagihiko & Rima got back)

Nagihiko's POV

"PUT ME DOWN YOU SON OF A JERKKK!" She cried out, and struggled. "Noo~! You're seriously light!" I replied back. And then mumbled,"And cuddly too..." She looked at me as I held her, with a blush on her beautiful face...I didn't say she was cuddly, did I?

"I AM NOT CUDDLY!" She protested, and then lightly punched my arm, in frustration. I smirked mentally,cause I got a plan! "Rima-chan! How could you say that?" And then I gave off small pout. She blush and then frowned. "Shuddap, Nadesihiko." She said, and smirked.

Wait, Nadesihiko?...Great, I just shivered..Being in a room full of girls, and no guys..You get sacred pretty easily... "Ha, NADESIHIKO, you shivered!" She snickered in joy.

Then, I unconsciously said,"You said you loved me." She widened her eyes, and then I closed my motuh quickly. She had a major blush, while I had an even BIGGER blush...

Minutes passed...

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"NO I DON'T!" She cried out, and then jumped off, running into a tree. She immediately fell back like an anime person. Her eyes were swirly, and she then mumbled,"I hate you." I chuckled at her, and then I saw that the tree had some fruits.

"I found some fruits." I stated. She rolled her eyes, and then stood up. She leaned on my arm, since she was still drowsy. "Aww, little Chibi Devil want a hug?" She stood leaning, and then 'hmpt'.

"Okay, okay, sorry. Now help me with the fruit." I spoke to her, while climbing to the tree. She nodded and then took the fruit I gave her.

-

After THAT was done...

-

"...You sick pervert." She deadpanned. I widened my eyes and protested,"I am not!" She rolled her eyes and said,"Oh, yes you are. You sicko." Noo! It wasn't my fault I had to cross-dress!

"Sicko..." She mumbled. We pretty much kept at us till we found Akemi and Priscilla-chan.

Amu's P.O.V.  
We walked back to where Nagi, Rima, Prisca, and Akemi were.  
"Hey guys!" Priscilla stated smirking. I looked over to see Rima blushing furiously and I guessed it had something to do with Nagihiko.  
"Me and Priscilla found a weird cave nearby," Akemi said looking over at Rima confused as Yaya and Utau tried to hold her back from murdering a very scared Priscilla.  
"Priscilla probably wasn't safe enough with you. She needs a strong protector like me!" Kukai stated instantly getting daggers from Akemi.  
"Anyways... We looked inside and found some X eggs. Something weird is going on..." Priscilla said trying to hide the blush on her face from Kukai's statement.  
"Let's go then!" Yaya cheered. We went towards the cave Akemi and Priscilla were talking about, but all we found was a huge rock.  
"OH NO!" Priscilla yelled in a panicked voice.  
"They must have known we were here..." Akemi pondered thoughtfully. Almost instantly, all of our charas excluding Miracle tried to pick up the boulder.  
"IT'S TOO HEAVY! NOW WE'LL NEVER GET IN!" Sparkle yelled, soon getting Ran to panic also. Miracle just giggled.  
"Excuse me..." she said quietly. All of the other charas stopped and looked at her.  
"How are you going to lift that? You're too fragile!" Daichi said carelessly.  
"Just watch." Miracle smirked simply lifting up the boulder with one hand. We all gaped at her as she threw it at least 50 miles away from the island into the ocean.  
"That was..." Utau started.  
"AWESOME!" Priscilla and Yaya yelled. We sweat-dropped and then walked into the cave. I saw the crate of X eggs, but the scientist around the corner spotted us. He simply raised his arms and almost all of the X eggs flew at us.  
"Guys! You know what to do!" We all transformed except Priscilla.  
"What's wrong, Prisca-chan?" Akemi asked concerned.  
"I can't do this right now... I'm too weak..." she mumbled before collapsing onto her knees.  
"You can do this Priscilla. Just believe," Miracle stated softly before entering Priscilla's heart. Then, she transformed.  
"Chara Nari: Dancing Angel!" She had transformed into an angel with wings even bigger than Utau's. She was wearing a pure white knee-length dress, and she had white high heel sandals. She also had a golden harp. We all looked onto her amazed. An X-egg was about to hit her but Kukai swooped in to her rescue.  
"Golden Victory Shoot!" Priscilla smiled sweetly.  
"How are we going to purify all of these X-eggs?!"  
"We could use Platinum Heart..." Tadase stated. Before we could say anything, Priscilla brought up her harp.  
"Angel's Dance!" She played a beautiful song on her harp and all of the X-eggs started blushing and dancing.  
"I've weakened their defenses... Go ahead and purify them..." Priscilla said with a far away glazed look on her face. I nodded.  
"OPEN HEART!" I quickly purified all of the eggs as everyone untransformed. We looked around to find that the scientist there had disappeared.  
"Aww..." Yaya pouted.  
"Hey look! They have a helicopter!" I cheered.  
"Wait, who's gonna fly it?" Akemi asked getting nervous looks out of everyone.  
"Priscilla can do it. Only if she believes though." Miracle said. Everyone turned to look at Priscilla.  
"I guess I can do it..." she stated nervously.  
"YAY!" we all cheered as Priscilla got a pair of angel wings with a heart in the middle on her head. We all boarded the helicopter and tried to find land.

Third Person POV.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Priscilla yells out as she zooms to the clouds, laughing like a lunatic."...SHE SNAPPED!" Everyone shouteed, while grabbing onto each other for dear life. "I LIKE FLYING~!" Priscilla yells out, once more.

"NUUUU FAIR, YAYA WANTS TO FLY TOO!" Yaya whined with pout. "NU! MY HELICOPTIE!" Priscilla bellowed, making Yaya shirk down. "WAHH! SHE MEAN TO YAYA!" Yaya wailed, while hiding behind Kukai. "Oi, oi..." Kukai mumbled, sweatdropping. "..I think I'ma be sick-" Ikuto tried to say, but end up barfing out the window.

Somewhere Under Them...

Green vomit suddenly appears into the sky, with some hair in it, falling down into someone's ice cream bowl. "...What the heck!" The person cried out, and then saw hair. "AHHHHH, WHAT THE HECK!" Then he dropped the bowl, running away like someone took his favorite lollipop from him.

Back To Them... (A/N: Azuky: Dang Ikuto..You destroyed his ice cream! Nyan: I AM DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!)

"...Gross, dude." Akemi said, patting Ikuto's back. "..Shuddap.." Ikuto mumbled, while turning a bit green again. He once again vomited out the window. "Ikuto Nii-san, lay back a bit. I hear it helps motion sickness." Tadase suggested. Ikuto nodded, but before he could lay back. He threw up again,

Somewhere Under Them...

"Ah! New ice cream!" A person mumbled joyiously. Suddenly he stops, looking up to the sky. "...MY ICE CRWEAMMMM!" The said person wailed as a lump of vomit enters the used-to-be delicious creamy treat. "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYY~!" He cried out, while looking up the sky, acting very dramatic.

Back To Them...

"..Get away from me..." Rima said, looking at disguise at the vomit. She scooched away from him, and closer to Nagihiko. "Rima-chan~! If you wanted to be closer, all you needed to do was ask!" He teased her, but end up being ignored. Leaving him alone with his depression marks. "Shut up, purple head.." She mumbled as she looked towards Priscilla and Akemi.

"Err...Slow down, perhaps?" Akemi suggested to Priscilla. "WHAT?! NUUUUUUU!" She screamed back, while grabbing the wheel like a race cart. "...I tried..." Akemi whispered to Amu. Amu just sighed and widened her eyes.

"THERE IS A FREAKING MOUNTAIN AHEAD!" Utau cried out, as she gripped onto Kukai like a teddy bear. He of course, blushed at her movements, but then saw the big mountain... It was as huge as Mt. Everest. In fact, it could be the twin brother of it!

"OH MY GOSWH!" Priscilla screamed, and pressed a random button. Unfortunately, the button cased a loud alarm to go off, making the wind shield wipers move randomly, and...Making the helicopter go down, straight into the mountain.

"...WE ARE DDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" They shouteed as Priscilla madly steered upwards, slightly succeeding.

Amu grabbed Tadase's arm, and closed her eyes shut. Tadase grabbed Amu and buried her into his chest. "I DON'T WANNA DIEEEE!" Utau shouted, and buried her face to Kukai's chest, making him hold her head tightly, never letting go. Yaya then buried herself into her hands, crawling up to a ball. "WAHHH! YAYA DOESN'T WANNA DIE!" Yaya whined as she nibbled onto some random candy that popped into her hand.

Rima looked fearfully at the ground, unciouscly closing her eyes. "It'll be okay, Rima-chan..." Nagihiko cooed. It seemed to calm her down, though. "If I die..I must say something..." She mumbled. "Hm?" Nagihiko asked her. Rima closed her eyes tightly, buried her face into his chest, and shout out,"I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU!" Nagihiko had a face like 'O.O'. While Rima had a tomato blush going on!

Akemi decided he must do something to Priscilla too. "PRISCILLA, I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" He confessed, while grabbing her shoulders, making her look deep within his beautiful eyes, in her opinion. "ME TOO!" She confessed back, while hugging him like he was life itself.

He somehow kneed down, taking out a random box that contained a promise ring. "WILL YOU ACCEPT THIS RING?!" He cried out as he saw the aircraft getting closer to the mountain. Priscilla cried out a yes, hugging him even more tightly. The girls would've be very joyous for them, if they weren't gonna die.

Priscilla gave Akemi one last cheek kiss, and closed her eyes shut, hugging him the whole time.

* * *

ReViEwS make the authors happy! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Nyan: Do you guys want to know why we haven't been updating very much?

Ikuto: Of course... I wanted to know what happens next... T.T

Azuky: Don't worry Ikuto! We were just creating a Christmas story!

Nyan: Sorry I let you guys know so late...

Tadase: It's ok! :D

Nyan: *blush*

Azuky: So from both of us!

Nyan + Azuky: MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS! :D

Check out Azuky's Profile to read it!

Search Author: xEternity

Search Story: **Hilarious, Yet Eventful Christmas**

(sorry I can't post links...)

(^_-) (^_-)-

(=^・^=)


	13. Chapter 13

Nyan: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!  
Azuky: We're back! :D  
Nyan: I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas! :D  
Azuky: Too bad school's coming back soon... :(  
Nyan: Don't worry! It's just a new beginning!  
Yoru: NYA! Put me in the story this year~Nya!  
Azuky: We'll eventually put you in! ^-^  
Nyan: Azuky and I don't own Shugo Chara, we wouldn't be here writing our dreams out if we did, would we?  
Azuky: And in 5... 4... 3... 2...  
Yoru: ACTION!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
We were getting even closer to the mountain now. I thought that we were going to die. And to think Akemi just proposed to me! I didn't want to believe this was the end! This couldn't be the end! Suddenly, my heart started shining and it was unlocked.  
"Priscilla's heart- UNLOCK!" Miracle cheered as she transformed with me.  
"Chara Nari: Angel Love!" I had no idea what to do! Everyone was going to crash!  
"Just believe Prisca-chan! You can do it!" Miracle cheered. Then I got an idea.  
"Angel's Beat!" Then, my wings started beating causing a melodic song to start, and it also caused a wind to be formed pushing the helicopter out of the way into a nice meadow where everyone made a semi-soft landing.  
"Is everyone ok?" I asked coming out of my Chara Nari.  
"Yeah we're fine..." Akemi said, reassuring me. I looked over to see Tadase and Ikuto fighting over who would carry Amu to safety when she woke up. I walked over to her.  
"Please get back with Tadase right now! I can't stand having Ikuto be all gross around you..." I shivered from my own comment. Amu nodded, but then looked down sadly.  
"But I broke up with him... How will he ever take me back?" Amu said before a tear slipped out of her eye.  
"He loves you Amu, more than you ever could know..." I muttered to her.  
"But I don't think he'd like me ever again..." Suddenly I heard a little "Care! Help! Lead!" and I gained a diamond headband on my head.  
"Amu," I said quietly, "You need to take charge of this situation! Tadase still loves you, so you should take the chance to get back together with him before some other girl does!" That seemed to cheer Amu up and she went over to talk to Yaya. Then, I realized we had no idea where we were!

* * *

Ikuto's POV (We never made his pov before! xD)

Ugh, I'm so tired...OHMYGOSH...I just barfed again. (A/N: Imagine a big barf thrown down...Nyan: EW! BAD KITTY!)

"Hey, you alright?" The stupid jock asked me. "Yeah...uh..NO!" I barfed again...I just really hate being a part cat..."Dude, I'm not cleaning that up," The other idiot said. (A/N: Akemi: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!)

"Shut up..." Oh my gosh...I think I'm going to die...OH, NOT AGAIN!

* * *

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
"Before we get too excited, let's try to find out where we are..." Kairi stated causing us to all sweat-drop. I hadn't even noticed he had been there...  
"Ohhh! How will we find out?" Yaya squealed in confusion.  
"Hop! Step! Jump!"  
"Sparkle! Love! Flip!" Amu and I both chara-changed, Miracle and Sparkle combined for me. We both suddenly flew up into the air until we could identify the area we were at.  
"I think we're at the Isle of Man. I can see Ireland from here." I said.  
"Okay, let's tell the others." We started to fly down when two X eggs came out of nowhere. They started randomly attacking us as we fell through the air. Our hearts started shining as we Chara Naried.  
"Chara Nari: Amulet Heart!"  
"Chara Nari: Cheerful Angel!"  
Suddenly they came at us and we both used our pom-poms together as shields. These two X eggs were very strong.  
"Heartful Cheer!" I yelled using my angel wings to blow pom-pom hearts towards the X eggs. While they were distracted, Amu used Open Heart on them. We then flew back down to everyone else.

Rima's P.O.V.  
"Hey guys, we're on the Isle of Man. We should get to the shore of Ireland." Priscilla said flying down.  
"How are we going to do that without a plane?" Ikuto asked still slightly sick from all of the throwing up he was doing. Priscilla just looked at him and chara changed with Beauty to hit him in the head and knock him out.  
"I don't think that was necessary..." Utau said not really caring.  
"Well, I think I may have an idea..." Kairi said thinking. I didn't really care. I just tilted my head to the side and leaned it onto a really warm and comfortable shoulder.  
"I didn't even know you were tall enough to reach my shoulder chibi-devil," Nagihiko smirked as I backed away from him blushing.  
"Yaya wants to leave! Yaya doesn't like it here!" Yaya whined running around with her baby rattle. Priscilla tried to calm her down, but ended up on the ground with a baby rattle mark on her face.  
"Let's just use my private back-up jet," Utau said boredly. We all stared at her in disbelief.  
"And you couldn't have told us this before I almost flew us into a mountain?!" Priscilla yelled.  
"Well, I wasn't going to risk you guys getting paint all over it. Besides, Il had the key to calling it over here so I wasn't able to find it for the past few days..." Utau said bashfully. This seemed to calm Priscilla down, but she still seemed upset.  
"Well then, let's get out of here! I just want to go home and sleep..." Priscilla said. Sparkle then made her chara-change and do 10 laps around the island.  
"OOHHHH! That looks fun! Let's run too Amu-chan!" Ran cheered making Amu started running around too. I sweat-dropped and thanked God that my chara was only for laughs. A boisterous wind came over the island and we all looked up to see Utau's jet. Everyone looked to see the walkway come out of it.  
"I CALL THE BATHROOM!" Ikuto and Akemi both yelled at the same time before lightning came between their eyes and they both ran like their lives depended on it. We sat down on the plane and wondered what in the world we were going to do now.  
"I propose that we take a rest," Kairi said,"It is only logical after being away from home this long..." Yaya, distracted as usual just turned on the TV to see the news. It showed a woman on the screen reporting about how people have been receiving disastrous nightmares about their loved ones.  
"Breaking News: There is havoc all over North America as people continue to be terrorized by nightmares caused by an unknown source-"  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family!"  
"YAYA! TURN IT BACK!" Amu yelled.  
"Awww! But Yaya doesn't like the news!"  
"Gimme that!" I yelled grabbing the remote from her.  
"The only possible cause of this would be an unforeseen tragedy waiting to happen. Now please stay tuned to see the top 10 shades of gray for this year-"  
"TURN IT BACK TO BARNEY!" Priscilla yelled. She looked like she would die of boredom if she saw something with gray in it. The plane started shaking again and we plummeted out of the sky.  
"How many times are we going to fall out of the sky?!" Kukai yelled. (A/N: Nyan: As many times as I want you to! :D) We somehow landed in a field of cotton. Don't be fooled though, there was still some damage done. I saw Priscilla glance down at her promise ring Akemi gave her. It was smashed to pieces. Priscilla stood up and left the plane without a word. I went outside to sit next to her.  
"Priscilla, it's okay, you know Akemi still loves you right?" I asked her. She only nodded her head.  
"I just can't wait for this whole thing to be over so we can go back to our normal lives..." she pouted.  
"Trust me, our lives will never be normal..." I said as we looked off into the distance at a cow who seemed to be staring at us too.

Cow's POV

Hmm, a pink haired kid with a bunch of other kids. I found them.

I stared at a little girl staring at me, along with her friends. I turned around quickly, and pretended to eat grass so they don't notice me staring at them. I walked away, pretending to graze over the meadow, and went behind a huge green tree.

"Sir, I found them," I said to my watch on my utter. I stood up on my two legs and then took the watch and shown it over to the kids, so the commander can see.

"Good, Jake. Good." He said to me as I nodded in reply. I knocked the tree two times with my hooves.

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Magic word?" A deep, gauntly voice said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Pickles, pwease." I said the magic word.

"You're in the clear." "Good."

I stepped inside the tree, and took off the disguising cow disguise I had on. I'm so gonna kill Akira and her friends for making me do this...

Priscilla's P.O.V.  
"Where did that cow go?" I asked Rima who was sitting right next to me. She only shrugged. Utau was busy yelling at the pilot who had apparently tried to jump out of the plane and save himself, but his parachute got caught on the planes engine. Kairi just pulled out a map and pointed out that we were now in France instead of Ireland.  
"Oh well. LET'S GO SEE THE EIFFEL TOWER!" Yaya yelled banging Kairi on the head while a teardrop fell out of his eye. We just laughed a little and then realized that once again, we were stranded.  
"I guess we'll have to walk then..." I muttered unhappily. I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and glanced slowly at Sparkle. To my relief, she had not heard my comment. Beauty only smirked.  
"Oh Prisca-chan, you've gotta stop being so LAZY..." Beauty stated dragging out the last word. Sparkle tilted her head towards us and floated over.  
"What'd you say Beauty?" Sparkle asked. I quickly grabbed Beauty and stuffed her in my pocket.  
"Chara Abuse!" Ikuto yelled. I glared at him and he quickly sat down. I just huffed and we all started walking away. Utau just tied the pilot up in some cotton.  
"Shouldn't we bring him with us?" Amu asked.  
"Don't worry, I called some police officers to come pick him up. Abandonment of pop stars in the middle of nowhere is a big crime in France." Utau stated. Everyone sweat-dropped at her and kept walking. After a couple of hours, I was on the ground collapsed.  
"I can't go on..." I groaned. Rima followed my lead and fell down.  
"C'mon, it's not that far away to a city..." Kukai tried to encourage us, but he was feeling the fatigue too.  
"Yaya's hungry..." Yaya said grabbing her growling stomach.  
"Maybe SOMEONE should've brought food from the plane," Ikuto said glaring at me.  
"It was your sister's plane!" I defended myself getting ready to chara change with Beauty and slice up that little kitty kat...  
"Please don't hurt Ikuto~nya! He's just hungry~nya!" Yoru said. I instantly chara-changed and grabbed him in a hug.  
"Don't worry wittle kitty kat! I won't hurt the grumpy elephant..." I cooed. Ikuto looked offended at me calling him an elephant, but decided to stay silent.  
"OH MY GOSH! MCDONALD'S!" Kukai screamed shocking all of us. We all turned to where Kukai was pointing to see that there was, in fact, a McDonald's, right there, in the middle of nowhere.  
"Please tell me this isn't a mirage..." Akemi moaned already drooling at the thought of a Big Mac. In 5 seconds flat, we were all rushing through the door of that McDonald's and eating our food.  
"Wait, guys, doesn't this seem suspicious that we ended up at a McDonald's when we've been wandering around for hours?" I asked.  
"Well, it does seem a little too convenient..." Tadase pondered while drinking his fruit punch.  
"Who cares?! It just matters that we have food!" Ikuto yelled across the table with food flying out of his mouth. I dodged what was the remainder of a hamburger and stared at Ikuto.  
"Food,Food, Wonderful Food!" Sparkle and Yoru sang together. All of us had gotten our energy back and were walking out of the doors when I heard a voice call out, "Wait!" A cute guy around our age walked up, and I would've chara-changed with Melody, but I was still thinking about Akemi.  
"You know, I can give you guys a lift to Paris if you want. I hear they're having a special dinner at the Eiffel Tower," he said. At the mention of more food, all of the guys (and Yaya) zoomed into the guy's car. The rest of us walked leisurely there.  
"So what's your name, beautiful?" he asked me. I blushed and turned away feeling slightly guilty.  
"That's Priscilla. I'm Utau by the way, an international pop star!" Utau blurted trying to flirt with this guy.  
"And I'm Amu. This is Rima. What's your name?" Amu asked trying to hide the hearts in her eyes. I raised an eyebrow. Looks like everyone likes this cutie.  
"I'm Jake. I'm sightseeing around the world," Jake said.  
"Cool, we're doing that too!" Utau said again. We all stared at her in disbelief before getting in the car. Nagihiko was already sitting in the passenger seat in the front of Jake's car, so all of us sat down in dismay. Except for Rima who Nagihiko kidnapped to sit next to him. We started driving along for a few minutes, the Yaya yelled out, "Yaya's got to go to the bathroom!" Jake made a turn into an exit and everyone ran out to do their... um... business... I walked back outside first to see Jake leaning on the side of his van talking to someone on his phone.  
"...Yeah, I told them about the Eiffel Tower... I'm driving them to Paris right now... Oh hey Prisca, what's up?" Jake asked me hanging up. I stared at his phone and then fake smiled. Something's not right here. Miracle seemed to notice it too.  
"Nothing. Who were you talking to?" I asked inquisitively.  
"Oh, just my boss. He wants me to go around promoting the dinner special at the Eiffel Tower," Jake said bashfully.  
"Well, then why are you personally driving us there?" I asked again.  
"I just didn't want to see a pretty girl like you walking outside in the wilderness unprotected..." Jake said cupping my chin with his hand. I blushed and pulled away. Akemi walked up to us right after that and sensed something had happened from my uncomfortable shifting. He put his arm around me protectively.  
"Dude..." Jake whispered quietly.  
"What?" Akemi asked in a whisper voice. I had no idea why they were whispering since I could still hear them.  
"Your fly's down man," Jake stated quietly. Akemi blushed and zipped up his pants. I just looked away embarrassed for him.

* * *

Nyan: That's the end! :D

Azuky: Wow, we started writing this chapter so long ago...

Rima: You guys abandoned us...

Nyan: That's not true! It just took a while to brainstorm! I'm just glad that our readers can finally know what happens next! :D

Azuky: That ending was kind of weird though...

Akemi: It's not my fault my fly was down!

Nagihiko: Your fly's still down... -.-"

Akemi: ERPPP! (zips up pants)

Nyan: Read

Azuky: And Review

Rima: No pants were harmed in the making of this chapter...


End file.
